The Fates That Bind Us
by Vira9494
Summary: A B&A and L&P pairing. R&R! Completed! Emperor Larsa is determined to court Penelo while the Archadian Senate pressures him to marry the wrong girl. Meanwhile, Basch and Ashe try to make sense of their own feelings as they travel alone together.
1. The Remnants Of War

Hello readers, Vira has been resurrected from the dead in order to make a new story. I'm taking a break from anime and focusing on the great game, FFXII. A few notes:

1) All of the characters are going to be slightly OOC. You have to understand, dear readers, that because of the way they are presented in FFXII I am left with little choice. I am trying my best, though. Hopefully you will forgive me in this area.

2) I understand that there is a DS sequel coming out, so this could possibly conflict with events that take place there. I have not yet played the game, but this takes place four years after the original FFXII, so again hopefully you will forgive me there.

3) Some of the characters use a style of language/English that I am not totally familar with. Hopefully you know what I mean by this. I have tried to take notes and capture the expressions as best as I can, but they still will probably speak a little differently than what is said in the game.

4) I am undergoing a major revamp to my website, and currently it is not yet showing my updates for this fanfiction. Patience!

That's probably all. I hope this story is liked!

* * *

_Four years had passed since the fall of Lord Vayne, when six heroes—two orphans, a fallen princess, a dishonored knight, and two sky pirates—bared their weapons against him. Their long journey had brought the party close, but soon after they traveled their separate ways just as suddenly as the group had met. The throne of Dalmasca, restored by the princess; the honor of the knight, returned. The orphans remained where they started and the sky pirates flew back to the sky. With the power of nethicite extinguished and so the threat of war, a feeling of ease intermittently crept over the lands. _

_However, fate would yet keep the heroes bound to one another. Beneath the mask of peace lay the remnants of tension between the lands caused by the Imperials. And so distrust remained. Our young queen, eager to quell her people's hearts, lay out plans for peace accords to repair what damage was caused…_

* * *

The meeting had not gone quite as she had planned. With her were two representatives, one from Rozzaria and one from Archadia. On the far end of the table was a Nu Mou acolyte from Mt. Bur-Omisace to complete the clerical part of the circle. Near the door was Basch, her old friend and the head captain of the castle's elite knights.

Unfortunately her associates could not agree on any one term of the agreement. The problem this time was airship restrictions—who should take custody of sky pirates, what amount of control should be placed on cartels, and other tiresome details. Ashe closed her eyes painfully.

"…But if airships from _our_ lands and pirates of _our_ people," the Rozzarian representative continued, "are taken into your custody, it is only fair that we may deal with them internally. Perhaps we could obtain useful information from them—even to disband gangs of sky pirates where they live."

"Nonsense," the Archadian official returned quickly, "it is only sensible to interrogate the pirates and seize the airships in the land they have been captured in. If they have been smuggling illegal goods or hunting restricted beasts, I would have myself the first one to know of it, not whatever country they come from."

"Our refugees come from all lands." The Nu Mou chimed in. "We do not ask questions of from whence they came, or why their past, however criminal, has lead them to Bur-Omisace; only that they begin their new life on the Mountain. We would not return them to anybody."

"I understand all of your concerns." Ashe said at last. "And I believe it is very important we all come to an agreement. Our new era of peace has just begun its life—now is surely not the time to cast aside our tentative treaties for such a trifling matter. My people depend on us to now work together—for too long have they listened to the bickering I hear before me."

"Which is why we must be clear about these new restrictions." The man from Archadia replied. "If they are too conflicting, then we all know none of our cities will follow them."

At the end of the room a clock chimed. "Ah," said Ashe, "Perhaps now we should put these thoughts aside for lunchtime. We shall resume this meeting in one hour."

The others nodded and stood up from the table. Ashe remained behind, turning her head to the glass window in the room. _Was she strong enough? Did she have what was needed for the Dalmascan people? Would the other lands listen to her? _Ever since the fall of Vayne it had been an uphill battle. Supporters of the Empire still yet remained in Dalmasca as well as the passionate members of the former Resistance. Meanwhile the resentment of being defeated had not since faltered in Archadia. Some ex-Imperial officers, the same ones who had patrolled the streets of Rabanastre, remained in the city. Had anything really changed?

"Courage, Lady Ashe." A voice said behind her. "Your people will support your wishes. The legitimate leader of Dalmasca has their full blessing."

She smiled at Basch. "If only the other lands would think so. Must it always be impossible to swear full loyalty to agreements I propose? I sensed quite readily the daggers cutting their promises just as soon as they said otherwise. How are we to have lasting peace if they cannot commit to our mutual wills at the cost of compromise?"

"It is difficult, to be sure." He agreed. "However, I believe that Dalmasca has shown her determination to end these meaningless wars. They see this too."

"I pray you are right, Captain." She stood up. "But we shall put this matter aside. Have you eaten yet?"

Basch held the door open for her as she walked through. "I have not, my Lady."

"Then let us go see what the cook has prepared. He said a special box of rare meats came in, you know, compliments of Migelo."

"Ah." They walked down the hallway. "I wonder if he has been keeping Vaan and Penelo busy enough."

They turned a corner and passed a window overlooking the city. Ashe paused for a brief moment to see the market section of Rabanastre, where they were sure to be right now. "I daresay we should visit them sometime soon…"

* * *

Penelo hurried down the street corner. Earlier in the morning Kytes had made the delivery Migelo requested to the palace but had not returned since. She had just looked all over Lowtown, the usual place to find the younger children playing and gossiping, but had not found Kytes. And where was Vaan? Slipping away to check the hunt board, perhaps?

She shook her head and slowly opened the door to Migelo's Sundries. Not much had changed in a year. Not much at all. Occasionally, when the time would be spared, she went with Vaan to seek the latest hunt and battle against it. Since the mist, which had previously mutated most of the hunts, had quieted down, they mainly went after three or four rank hunts. Vaan let Kytes practice on some of his weapons—one day, the child would be strong enough to accompany them.

'But that makes Kytes not concentrate on his errands.' She thought regrettably. 'Just like how Vaan was whenever he had those sky pirate daydreams.' Maybe _that _was where the two were—practicing their battle techniques. Penelo sighed. Did she have to do _everything? _She hated scolding, because that made her feel like the bad one.

"Ah, Penelo, come in." Migelo motioned her inside. "So? Did you look everywhere for Kytes?"

She sighed. "I checked Lowtown but he wasn't there. My money's on Vaan. I think he may have something to do with it."

Migelo chuckled. "That boy always has his head in the clouds. Well, you did your best, Penelo. Will you tend to the customers why I take care of some business near the gate?"

She nodded. It was happening again! Vaan was out having fun with the others while she was stuck in the shop. Did responsibility ever pay?

He opened the door, but seemed to remember something and looked back at her. "Oh, and Penelo, there is a letter for you. I left it on the store's counter."

She turned to look. So there was. From who? Even with the adventure they had, Penelo still did not know that many people outside of Rabanastre. And she certainly wasn't expecting anything. Perhaps from Ashe or Basch in the palace? Or even…Balthier and Fran? She had not known what happened to them. Gingerly she went over to the letter and opened it. It read:

_Dear Penelo,_

_It has been quite some time since I have heard from you or the others of your party. I trust all is well. Perhaps right now her Majesty Ashe is trying to negotiate agreements with the other lands. From personal experience I can say this is no easy task, but I wish her my best. As always her requests have my full support. And I also trust you and Vaan have continued to keep up the store run by that Migelo gentleman? Things have been much the same here as they are where you live, I have no doubt._

_Forgive me for the abruptness of this question, but might you stop by my home sometime? Perhaps with Vaan? I have heard little news of the going-ons in Rabanastre. I look forward to catching up about things. Unfortunately since I have assumed the family name, I have also assumed all duties associated with House Solidor. Therefore I can spare little time for anything, but do please send word back about when you might be able to visit._

_Regards,_

_Larsa_

Penelo stared at it and read the words again. Of what she had imagined she wasn't expecting _this_. 'But what a nice idea!' She thought. 'None of my old friends ever try to contact us over here. Ashe is always cooped up in the palace, Basch mainly stays where Larsa is, and who knows what became of Balthier and Fran. I don't know much about what has been happening to them, but meeting Larsa will be a great chance to catch up. At least I'll know how one old friend has been.' She sat down immediately to start writing her reply. 'And besides, things have become way too boring around here. A trip to Larsa's home is just what I need to get away from work.'

At that point Kytes came through the door. Penelo looked up in surprise. "Kytes?!" She exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

His eyes shifted around. "Was talkin' with Old Dalan for awhile." He wiped his nose. "Then Filo said she lost the thing Dalan told her to deliver when she was peerin' down into the fountain and accidentally dropped it. So naturally we went lookin' for it in the waterway."

"The _waterway!?_ You went inside the Garamsythe Waterway just for that?? Hasn't Vaan _told _you about the stories of all the terrible beasts we've encountered down there?!?"

"But I've been gettin' stronger!" He insisted. "Vaan taught me how to use some of the weapons you guys fought with!"

She sighed. "Listen, Kytes, I don't have time to think about this right now. Have you seen Vaan? I need to ask him about something that just came up."

"Umm," the boy moved his head to the side, as if to better think that way, "I guess I haven't seen him lately. But earlier in the morning I know he went over to the tavern. Probably was lookin' up the latest info on hunts. You know how he is, Penelo."

She shook her head. "Did he go after a mark without me? It better have been something not too major—he knows it's not safe to go without anyone to back him up."

"Nahh, you worry too much, Penelo." Kytes put his hands behind his neck. "Vaan can handle _anything_. He helped you guys overthrow the Imperials, didn't he?"

"Yes, but he had _friends_ to support him." She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be the only one to go see Larsa. Guess Vaan's too busy with whatever mark he's hunting now."

Kytes' face changed. "Oooh, did Lord Larsa ask you to come see him?" he teased.

"Knock it off, Kytes." Penelo walked back to the other side of the counter. "He hasn't heard any news from us over here. I'd be quite interested to know what we've been doing if I were him too. I'm sure he'll have some interesting stories that I can tell you about later."

He grimaced. "From the Imperials? I doubt it."

"That was four years ago, Kytes. Besides, Larsa was never like the other Imperials anyway. You know that. Now…don't you have some work to do?"

He lowered his head. "…Maybe…"

Kytes ran back outside. Penelo smiled slightly and turned to talk with a customer who had just entered. Although she was always serious about helping Migelo, right now her work was not the first thing on her mind.


	2. The Separate Ways

Wow, not a single review...this has never happened to Vira before. I know people are reading this, though. Why not tell me how I'm doing? Anyway, new chapter:

* * *

Vaan looked around. He was inside the Golmore Jungle, seeking out his latest mark. Lately travelers passing through the area had been attacked by a mutated Hellhound. Now that the collection of mist had subsided from what it once was, mutations like this were not as common, although it did occasionally still happen. Vaan knew that even regular Hellhounds, when grouped together, were no picnic. The mutated one would probably even had lots of the regular beasts by its side, like so many other marks.

But that was alright. He had handled stuff like this before. Going solo wouldn't be a problem. 'Penelo will probably become mad at me once she finds out.' Vaan thought. 'I didn't say a word to anyone where I was going…but I'll be back before they even realize it.' His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden roar echoing through the side path. "That _has _to be it." He stated. "Marlboros sure don't sound like that."

Vaan rushed around the bend just in time to see the enormous Hellhound rear up before crashing its paws on the ground. He smiled, drawing his weapon. The Hellhound stared back at him for a few moments. Suddenly, it rushed forward, and the battle was on.

Eventually Vaan could tell the beast lost about half of its stamina. Occasionally it would howl into the forest, which would cause one of the regular Hellhounds to run forward and aid it. But once the mark became less than three-quarters of the way finished, it backed up and stared at Vaan intensely. Suddenly he felt his mind being jumbled, as is the case with the Confusion spells he was familiar with. Although he told his body to attack his foe, his hands instead turned, causing Vaan to attack himself. He staggered back.

The Hellhound, seeing its moment, quickly began to unleash a series of quick, sharp strikes that was unrelenting. Vaan's status did not help either, and he quickly realized the regular Hellhounds were coming to aid their leader. Of course, if he had brought someone with him to cure this state of confusion, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Soon he felt his strength to fight almost completely drained. Before blacking out Vaan saw a blurry figure jump right in front of him to ward off an attack.

* * *

Basch pushed his plate aside. The meat Migelo had sent was indeed excellent—he dared not guess whether he had fought the similar beast in battle before. But as a judge, of the elite group, he did not want to consume more than was necessary. After Ashe was finished and the food had settled, Basch would perhaps continue where he had left off with his training. Like a sword, anyone can dull quickly in battle, he knew. Although an era of peace had been ushered in, one couldn't take chances, especially with friends like Archadia.

And he had witnessed firsthand the weakness of the treaties. Why, their influence was dangling by a thread, especially after the meeting he had just watched. But there was still hope, Basch thought. Yes…there was still that. And he would do everything in his power to make it so.

"…Basch? Did you hear me?"

Ashe? His thoughts flew from him. "Y-…Yes…Lady Ashe."

She tilted her head. "Good. I'm leaving now to finish the meeting. Other guards have been arranged to accompany us, so you may have the afternoon off. I take my leave now." Ashe nodded to him and walked down the opposite pathway, followed by the other knights.

He chuckled. Stern and down-to-business as always. The Queen had assumed her role quite well once the Imperial army drew back. Basch thought back to her wedding with Lord Rasler. Then he did not know if she felt any love for her new husband at all. The political alliance between Dalmasca and Nabradia was too convenient for such a happy match. Murmurs swept through the streets that it was simply an arranged marriage, nothing more. But Basch watched her face when Ashe claimed she saw Rasler standing before her. There was no question she was deeply, deeply in love with the prince. When he died, she truly grieved.

But might it happen again? Basch stood up and began to stroll through the nearby gardens. Ashe was struggling to keep peace agreements intact. Would another arranged marriage to some other distant noble be her answer again? Would she turn to another man, an important and powerful figure to strengthen alliances as she had done with Rasler? It was certainly not her only choice, Basch reminded himself. She had plenty of other options on the table, and marriage to another royal bloodline would be her last resort.

And secretly, he wanted her to be happy with whoever she chose next. Rasler was loved by her but he kept more of his concentration on duty to his lands and the battlefield. It was painfully obvious, much as though she adored him, Rasler did not show a great deal of emotion in return. The next time around Basch wanted to see a man who could fully put his commitment to making the marriage last, not having half a mind on the war in his homelands. It was only fair to her.

"The Queen always puts herself in the best interests of Rabanastre…she must learn to do something in the best interests of _her_."

Suddenly Basch heard raised voices from around the corner. One was Ashe's, he recognized. He put his hand on his sword hilt and hurried over to see what was happening.

"How dare you speak in such a manner!" She shouted. "Dalmasca is a _proud _nation of its _working _citizens. Sky pirates come from all over, including your Archadia-"

"-And I suppose that entire town of pirates I've heard rumored to be in Dalmasca are her so-called working citizens, eh?" The Archadian representative retorted. "Do you turn a blind eye to such criminals, your Highness?"

Clearly the meeting was over. Surrounding them were the palace guards he saw accompany her earlier. They noticed their captain approaching and nodded to him, clearing a path. "What's going on here?" He asked the two as he stood in the middle. "Why are you not in the palace? Where are the other negotiators?" Basch turned to the representative. "And why do you insult her Majesty's people in her own kingdom, sir?"

"The Queen is far too subtle with enforcement." He responded. "And our lands pay the price. Sky pirates know we have the most riches being shipped at any one point."

The Captain stood in front of her. "How can we ever hope for peace if all you ever think about are yourselves and your riches!? But that is not the issue I should be addressing presently. Men, escort this man out of the palace. I think his stay has become unwelcome." The other knights nodded and led him away.

After a few moments Ashe breathed out her air. "Thank you, Captain." She said gratefully. "It seems that I have yet again botched a treaty meeting."

"No." He replied. "They do not wish to listen or change. Compromise is never part of Archadia's plans."

She looked at the horizon, where the main city was. "I wonder. Do you think things really ever change? Are we moving in circles, Basch?"

"I do not know, my Lady. I cannot answer for certain. But I do not believe it is our nature to remain unchanging. The world will always have good and bad."

"Perhaps so." Ashe replied. "In any case I have a feeling I will know a certain answer soon, one way or the other."

They walked silently through the courtyard. For the rest of the day Basch remained whatever room she was in, as part of the precautious duty he happily filled in his temporary stay.

* * *

Penelo tightened her grip on the suitcase. In the other hand she held a single air ticket to Archadia. This was the first time she would be traveling alone somewhere. Transportation in the sky had always been fun for her, but a little scary at the same time. It was ten days later since she received Larsa's letter. She replied promptly and everything had been arranged.

Migelo had seen her off. "You packed the potions I gave you, just in case?" She nodded, smiling. "Good. Take care, Penelo. I'll have the others watch over the store…when they're not sneaking off to cause mischief." He winked.

"Thanks, Migelo. I shouldn't be gone long." He waved goodbye and she entered the Aerodome. An attendant led her through the gate after she presented the ticket. Of course Penelo had traveled several times this way with Vaan and the rest of the party, but now she could go where she wanted. After taking a short walk around, looking at the other passengers and the various commodities, she stopped near a window briefly to observe their movements. "I bet Larsa has a nicer airship than this." She thought. "It must be neat to have your own airship." She yawned. Penelo walked over to one of the cabins and slept through the rest of the journey.

* * *

Larsa read Penelo's letter and smiled. Good. Her visit would be a nice change of pace around here. He had not seen her since the fall of his brother Vayne. Larsa wasn't quite sure why he chose this particular point in time to see them again. Unfortunately, Vaan would not be accompanying her. Shame. He had especially been looking forward to hearing about his adventures as well since last they met.

"Prepare a room for the lady Penelo." He instructed to one of the passing maidservants. "Make sure she has the one by the courtyard. I believe she will enjoy that view in particular." The maidservant bowed to show she understood and went away.

'Let's see, what time is it? Eleven o'clock? Then she would be arriving in about three hours.' Larsa then sent word out to one of his cabdrivers to meet her at the Aerodome. Yes, everything was ready and accounted for. Now all that was missing was her arrival. He had not had a friend stop by in quite awhile. For one thing, he was always busy taking care of his father's duties that he inherited. This meant the general upkeep of the household, the important decisions of the transactions, and any other miscellaneous ceremonial duties. Secondly, Larsa was quite aware of the distrust left over from his brother of the family name. He knew about what corruption had lived here. The general population tended to keep their distance. He was a proper host whenever the role called for it, but perhaps that was not enough in this day and age.

Larsa glanced over at the old portrait of his late father. It was up to him now. But what good really came of being aristocratic? One of his brothers had slain his other siblings, and possibly even their own father. That's why he enjoyed talking with Penelo, he decided. She was such a refreshing taste of the happier life. Never looking behind her back of betrayal in her own family. Yes, Larsa thought, that was the life he desired. It was not to be, however. He sighed.

"She has Vaan to take care of her. And the others from her shop. But what am I left with? My family is all gone now."

There was a knock at the far door. Larsa turned to see. "Yes, come in!" Did Penelo arrive early? She was not due at his home for some hours still, but…

"My Lord." A guard entered. "There is a letter for you, from the Speaker of the Senate."

He raised an eyebrow. "The Senate? What do those power-hungry men want now? Set it on my desk, please."

The man complied. "I was told there is no need for you to rush in reply."

"…Indeed. That will be all, thank you." The guard bowed and left the room.

Once he was gone Larsa opened the envelope curiously. It was at that same moment Penelo crossed the Arcadian border.


	3. The Imperial Orders

I don't have much new to add. Lately I have been replaying the game though, so that's probably good, right? P Still no updates for the website. Also, I keep forgetting to mention that this particular story I am dedicating my awesome guy to. He knows who he is.

* * *

Penelo entered the aircab tentatively. She'd never get used to such a big city, no matter how many times she visited. She thought back fondly to how they raced all over, earning chops from various people in order to make it to the other side of the town. Penelo couldn't believe Larsa lived in the same place as these self-centered nobles. Reputation was everything here. But she supposed Rabanastre was not without its bad eggs, either.

After some point they at last reached their destination. She stepped out and looked around. The Solidor home was magnificent, just like how she remembered it. The driver led her inside. Suddenly a feeling of anxiousness overcame Penelo. What would he be like? How much had he changed? It was four years ago, after all.

"You'll find the young master in his study." The driver told her. "I imagine he's been awaiting your arrival."

She bowed. "Thank you." Penelo turned the corner and entered the room ahead of her, with a hair of hesitation.

Larsa looked up to her from his desk and smiled. "Penelo? You've arrived! Welcome!" He stood up to great her. "I've been looking forward to this. It's been a long time since his household has received a guest, you see. And so many years have passed since last I wrote…"

She was taken aback. Larsa, now sixteen, had reached his growth spurt. His hair was much the same, and the faintest stubble on his chin could be seen. Although he was young still, the burden of being the master of the household probably made him seem even older. "Wow Larsa, it's good to see you again!" Penelo exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"It's good to see you too." He nodded. "I have been fine, thank you. And I beg your pardon. Shall I take your baggage?"

Her eyes flew to her suitcase. "Oh! N…No, I can carry it for awhile longer. Where will I be staying?"

"I can show you the way. I believe everything should be prepared for you in there."

Gentlemanly as always, Penelo thought with a smile. She reminisced back to when he first brought her to stay in the household, when she was found in the mines by the Imperials. Although she was anxious back then to meet with the rest of the group, she certainly enjoyed having conversations with him.

"I apologize I did not go with my driver to meet with you at the Aerodome." He said to her. "But I just received a letter from the Archadian Senate that I was trying to formulate the best answer for. It has been occupying my mind ever since."

"Oh? What was it about?" She tilted her head.

"Ah, uh…I don't wish to bore you with the mundane details of what the Senate writes to me. Here we are; this is the room."

Penelo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She looked inside. "Oh, wow!"

The sunlight cast its rays directly from the windows, filling the room with vibrancy. The bed was neatly made and in the corner was a table with a vase that had three flowers freshly cut. She went over to them and inhaled the scent happily.

Larsa smiled. "From the gardens in the courtyard. You should be able to see it directly from here. Perhaps I shall give you a tour tomorrow?"

"Really Larsa? That would be great! Ah, these smell so nice! Thank you!"

He chuckled. "You're welcome, Penelo. Once you're settled here I should tell the cook to prepare something? When last did you eat?"

Her stomach growled as if on cue. "Err…I actually slept through most of my flight…never ate anything for lunch…but don't go through too much trouble, I just need a sandwich or something." Always the courteous host, she thought.

"I will inform the chef so. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable. I'll be in my study if you need anything." He bowed and left.

She went over to her suitcase, opened it, and began rummaging. This was going to be quite a vacation.

* * *

Ashe read the letter with wide eyes. It was from the Imperial Senate. After several more botched negotiation meetings she was surprised to receive any kind of letter from Archadia. Apparently they grew tired of her lack to compromise with them for her people. It read:

_It's time you start looking towards the future, Highness. Everyone has been talking about your incompetence during treaty meetings. You cannot always expect your citizens to give up nothing when you negotiate. These failed meetings have not gone unnoticed on our part. For example, our last representative we sent to your palace had quite a disturbing tale about an incident that you should be able to recall. Whispers about your shortcomings have spread through our lands…and more. Even in Dalmasca. We grow tired of never reaching an agreement. Dalmasca and Rozzaria are both important trading countries for our economy. Therefore, we wish to resolve this as soon as possible._

_In addition we have heard that many of your citizens are wondering when you will find your next suitor. Perhaps it is time to stop being young and rebellious about your ideals and start thinking about a successor. Motherhood might be just the thing you need, Highness, to quiet your fierce nature._

_We believe we have a solution. Of course your people will be expecting someone similar to Lord Rasler—respected, powerful, and of noble blood. In our country we have a similar young lord who lacks plans for a successor. Our own Lord Larsa is of whom we speak, and he has already received a letter containing this similar proposal from The Council. Think of the possibilities, Lady Ashe! We implore you to consider all other options. You MUST realize that this recommendation of ours is the best solution. Our lands, united under the wings of their most powerful leaders. A bond between citizens strengthened. It would lead to peace._

_We believe that our Lord will see things our way. In the meantime, he is yet still young. But until two years' time has passed, we wish you announce a betrothal to him._

_Again, consider your options, Lady Ashe. Think of how happy this would make your people. They are already fond of our Lord, as you well know, from when he stood up against his brother's tyranny. Think of the strength of such an alliance! Already approved by Dalmascan citizens! This is the most preferred solution. The Senate awaits your favorable reply._

Ashe was speechless. Had they planned this all along? True, Larsa was a dear friend, invaluable four years ago when they made their way to the Mountain and he joined their team, but she did not think in the slightest he would feel anything but what she was feeling right now. Anger over the Senate for such an assuming suggestion, and indignation that they presumed their citizens would feel mutually happy about this arrangement, that this is what they wanted.

"How _dare _they think they can make me their puppet through marriage!" She balled up the paper through her tightly clenched fists. "My people would _not _wish to see such an alliance with Archadia! How absurd!" Ashe sat down once again and started writing a letter to Larsa.

"Your Majesty?" Basch peered his head through the doorframe. "I heard shouting. Is everything alright?"

She blushed. "Oh, was I? I apologize. Basch, come here and read this letter from the Imperial Senate." She smoothed out the wrinkles and handed it to him.

He studied it for half a minute. "Larsa? Am I reading this correctly?"

"Unfortunately. Can you believe their presumptuousness?"

"Yes, but only because Archadia has always been that way. But why now? Startlingly sudden indeed. What do they have to gain for such a betrothal?"

"I'm afraid it must be because of the botched negotiation meetings I have been conducting lately." She sighed. "They must see this as the only answer to make our lands become at peace with one another. The Imperials are tired of not gaining any ground from me."

"The letter drips with entrapment. Perhaps there is more at play than what they say. Be careful how you react to this suggestion. Archadia is already angry enough of what has been happening during meetings with their representatives."

"Nevertheless, this "solution" will only cover-up the real issues with peace agreements. Perhaps I shall visit Archadia and request an audience with the Senate?"

"That may be wise. I'm sure Larsa will understand. I can arrange for an airship and the proper paperwork to carry out the trip you speak."

"Excellent. Thank you, Basch. I wish to resolve this matter as soon as possible. Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement."

She saw him smile. "The same resolve from when you recovered your ancestor's relics. Some things do not change…Ashe."

"And I see the same everlasting devotion of a knight to his country. No, some things do not change."

Basch nodded. "I feel the need of devotion now more than ever in Dalmasca. Perhaps we are short on patriots these days. But I must think of the training I am scheduled to oversee with the new recruits. I beg you my leave." He bowed to her and left the room.

'He is much easier to watch with his hair cut short.' She observed when Basch was gone. 'So many years ago did I meet his brother for the first time unmasked, but the similarities are still there. Basch was born to become a knight. A dying breed, to be certain. Dalmasca seems to be in short supply of these today.' He would accompany her, she decided. It was his home anyway.

But it was settled—Ashe threw away the response letter she began previously writing with furor.

* * *

"Grip the base of the sword more like this." Basch instructed one of the younger trainees. "And swing. You see?"

This new turn of events worried him. What was Archadia planning? Ashe had a strong will, but a marriage of convenience was not unknown to her. Would she see no other option as failed peace accords continued?

Basch walked over to the gunner group. Each soldier stationed in the palace had to learn a wide variety of weaponry. In addition each were required to go through basic training of how to fly the single aircrafts and ride a battle chocobo. It was tiring work for him, but Basch was generally content with his duties. This was the whole reason he was here, after all. Normally he commanded under Larsa, but once in awhile Basch would come back to Rabanastre to train the soldiers like no one else could.

He wondered how his old friend Larsa was doing. Basch imagined he was busy shouldering the burden of the House Solidor name. To be sure he had the utmost respect for Larsa, but a match to Ashe did not seem suitable at all. No, somehow he had a feeling the young lord did yet belong to someone else…

And Ashe. She deserved much better than the arranged marriages she kept being thrown into. Even if the last one was for love as well. But even with this in mind they _were _in a difficult position. Something needed to be done fast about the unsatisfactory results Archadia was receiving from trying to compromise with her.

"Ashe needs someone to speak on her behalf in those meetings." He murmured to himself. "Someone with more experience. She is still yet young."

Balthier. The perfect candidate for this. Basch knew he had the charisma. But he had not heard any news of either him or Fran since that fateful day all those years ago. Basch never stopped wondering what happened with the pair. Where they were now. What trouble they had gotten themselves into since.

"Those two are somewhere out there. I have no doubt of that. If only they could hear about this latest bit of news, I'm certain they would have a good laugh. And Vaan and Penelo, for that matter. Perhaps they should come with us when we see Larsa. It would be like old times."

One of the trainees fired a gun preemptively, and Basch turned back to the task at hand.


	4. The Road To Recovery

Nothing new to mention. I finally completed all of the sidequests though! Man, what's up with Yiazmat having 50 mil? Like...was that really necessary? Ah, gomen...

* * *

Vaan came to from the darkness, gradually opening his eyes. _Where was he? What happened? _He remembered battling the hunt, but after that…he reached up a hand to feel the side of his head. Tender. He had probably been like this for quite some time now. Vaan's eyes moved forward.

He was in a bed. It was sunny everywhere. A sweet scent—the light forest scent, he recognized—was registered by his thoughts. He was at the Viera village.

"Oh!" A figure made its way towards him. His vision was blurred. "Hey, are you touching your wound? I was just switching your bandage for a fresher one right now."

Vaan tried sitting up, but it was painful. "Who…how…?"

A gentle hand pushed him back down. "The others did not want me to bring you here." The voice said. "Because you are a Hume and they wanted you to suffer the consequences of your own mistakes. Do not take the jungle so lightly, they said to me. But…you are my sister's friend, are you not? The one who brought me the pretty Dewdrop Pebbles?"

"…Mjrn?" His head rested against the pillow comfortably once again.

"Yes. Do not try to exert yourself, now. Rest…" Vaan could hear her dip a cloth into water.

"What happened, Mjrn?"

"I was strolling through the forest, trying to gather a few things I need." She laid the cloth on his head. "And suddenly I saw what was happening. I recognized you from before." She sat back. "The beast was almost near-death, I could tell. So I rushed forward and did what I could. Fortunately it was enough." She glanced at a bandage on her arm.

"I…don't know what to say." It was all he could think to reply at the moment. "Thank you, Mjrn. I really owe you for this."

She smiled. "It was the only natural thing to do."

"I know the others don't like Humes in the village, though."

"Do not worry about them. You are wounded…they will keep remarks about it at bay. I know my sister would be treated just the same in any Hume village."

He stared at the sky. "How…long have I been here?"

"About two weeks, I think." She rinsed the cloth. "You were in and out of conscious during that time. You probably don't remember it. Fortunately, our salvemakers are very skilled. You are lucky to have fallen so close to this area."

Vaan shrunk down into the sheets with humility. "I thought I could take it alone…I thought I was strong enough…but I made such a stupid mistake!"

Mjrn shook her head. "Don't keep your head towards the past. What's important now is that you recover, Vaan."

He turned on his side towards her. After a moment, he asked, "Hey Mjrn…have you heard anything from your sister? Where she is? What she's been doing?"

She sighed while she reapplied the bandage. "No, nothing."

"I see. We've all kinda been…wondering." Vaan looked back at the sky. That was where they likely were, after all. In the sky. Like Sky Pirates, as always. He had not known what became of them. If the others knew, they made no mention of it to him.

Mjrn smiled. "She's always been like that, Fran. Here one day, and the next…"

"Yeah. She sure is." He turned back to her. "Do you ever get tired of staying here all the time? Don't you wish to…be like her? Get away?"

"Of course." Mjrn sighed again. "But Fran told me to stay her along with the others. I want to uphold her wish."

"Yeah…" Vaan closed his eyes. "I'd probably be the same way, if Reks told me so."

She tilted her head curiously. "Reks?"

"My brother." Vaan turned to his side away from her without saying anything else. She didn't say anything either. Instead, he could hear her gathering her things to let him rest some more. She probably understood what his silence meant. In a sense she had lost a sister, too. From what he had pieced together, Fran left without saying so much as a goodbye. These reasons were still unknown to him, but he wondered if it had something to do with the "Viera code" he had witnessed so predominantly in the village.

How would he explain this to Penelo? Or Kytes and Migelo? Mjrn said it was about two weeks ago he was attacked. And since it took Vaan that much time for him to simply gain conscious, it would probably take an even greater amount of time to fully recover. Mjrn would send a letter for him to Rabanastre, he decided. She could explain what had happened so no one would worry where he was.

Vaan sighed. How humiliating was the tale of how she had stepped in to rescue him! What kind of hunter was he? And he was forever in her debt. Vaan racked his brain to think of a way to return a small token of his appreciation—perhaps he could collect more Dewdrop Pebbles?

"I've gotta recover as fast as I can." He said to himself. "I'm no use to anybody like this. Two weeks is bad enough as it is." Besides that, he knew his presence in the village was generally unwelcomed by the rest of the Viera. Well, it couldn't be helped.

And suddenly, a need to sleep overcame him again, and Vaan closed his heavy eyelids with this new determination in mind.

* * *

Larsa led Penelo by the arm through his gardens. It was a beautiful day to take such a stroll, as the sun was not harsh enough to beat down on them tremendously, but the clouds were not completely overcast either to cause a drop in temperature.

He had always paid his gardeners well to keep everything perfectly maintained. There ought to be one prized aspect of his estate, he reasoned. And of course Penelo was absolutely enjoying every minute of it. This pleased him greatly.

"Wow Larsa! And everything smells so pretty too!" She inhaled deeply.

He laughed. "Yes, you're right. Fortunately, you have arrived here during just the right season. I don't believe I've ever seen everything at such an optimal level."

Penelo held a particular flower head delicately. "And these? What are these?"

Larsa studied it carefully. "Ah, that is the beautiful Sea Willow flower. It is said that the petals match the gentle sloping waves of the oceans."

"What a pretty hue of red!"

He bent over and picked it off from the stem's base. "Here, Penelo. A pretty flower for a pretty girl. I believe this is a fair gift."

"…Oh!" She blushed as he put it in her hand. "T-Thank you, Larsa. I've never really received anything like that before."

He tilted his head to the side. "Oh? Well, that should change, I think." She blushed again.

They continued walking for some time. Larsa knew he was neglecting important matters that required his attention back at the study, but he put these thoughts to the back of his mind.

"This area is so big." Penelo remarked. "Are we going down a path leading to a different place?"

"Yes." He answered. "This particular path goes away from the immediate courtyard and will eventually take us to the…well, shall I show you?"

"A surprise?" She grinned. "Lead the way!"

Larsa nodded. They continued to walk down the garden path for some time. Eventually, they reached an area where the hedges were particularly tall. Penelo gazed up at them with amazement. "Wow…those must take a long time to trim."

He smiled. "Do you see what this is?"

"I think…it looks like a maze? Oh! Can we go in?"

He loved seeing that joyful expression she often gave, like she was giving right now, he realized. "Only if you give me a ten second head-start."

Penelo laughed. "But this is _your _maze! So it's a race, is it? Okay…go!" She leapt ahead of him suddenly while zooming down the left path.

Larsa shook his head, happily amused. "But I will never catch up to you now, Penelo!" He shouted loudly. "It's not fair!" He could hear her giggling in reply.

"Meet you at the center!" She said in some indeterminable direction.

He knew exactly which paths to take, of course. But he was decisive on letting her reach the end first. "I wonder if this is how I'll behave when I'm twenty." Larsa said to himself. "No Archadian ladies would do anything like what she is doing now." And it was totally refreshing to him.

The sudden thought crossed his mind of what his brother would think if he could see him behaving in such a manner. Or even his father. "My whole family is made of stiff-necked nobles." He remarked. "I can't imagine how I got to be this way."

"Hey, are you there, Larsa?" He heard her call out to him. "I…think I'm lost!"

Odd, the maze wasn't _that _massive, Larsa thought. Nevertheless he set out to find her. "Where are you?" He answered. "Keep replying so I can see…"

"I'm here!" She said. Closer, he was closer…

"Where?" He turned a corner.

"Here!" She answered again. This time he could detect some laughter in her voice.

"I think I'm almost-!" He stopped mid-sentence as he reached an opening. There she was, at the very center, laughing happily. Larsa walked slowly over to her, annoyed, but also chuckling at himself for not realizing it sooner. This _was _his maze, after all. He should have known.

She was leaning again a statue's base, the thing that indicated where they were. It was of his great-grandmother, as a younger person, the one who had originally wanted to build the gardens to the extent of what they were. She was always modest however, leaving her statue in such a secluded area—compared to his other relatives, where theirs remained large and imposing towards the front of the estate.

"Hey there." Penelo said to him. "I've won, it seems."

"So you have." He stood next to her.

"And what do I win? For being the first to make it here?" She asked with playful amusement in her eyes.

Larsa could no longer resist his answer. "This." He bent down and gave her a quick kiss. Penelo's face turned to shock. He straightened up again. "I…I'm sorry. That was extremely rude and assuming of me. I'm not normally like that, at all. My utmost apologizes…" But he had been waiting to do that ever since she arrived, if truth be told.

She looked like she was confused, and…perhaps something else? "M-Maybe we should go back now, Larsa. You probably have a lot of things to do."

"Yes, yes of course." He mentally willed himself to disappear at that very moment. What a foolish mistake! Who was he kidding? She had Vaan of course, and they were totally different from each other. No doubt she didn't want anything to do with an Archadian noble such as himself. Maybe it _was _better to settle for another stiff noblewoman, just as his father had done, and bow to the wishes of the Senate to find someone suitable to their likings.

And maybe it was better to sentence himself to death. He could not fool himself with these thoughts. That life was decidedly not for him.

The tension in the air was completely palpable. She said quietly, "Um…thank you for showing me around here, Larsa. I love these gardens."

"…You're welcome, Penelo. I am…glad you think so." Larsa's mind turned to the letter he received, urging a match between himself and the Queen of Dalmasca. He was stuck in a very unhappy situation, indeed.

'I cannot drag her into my troubles.' He thought decisively. 'That matter will remain separate from me until she leaves.' They rounded the edge and left the maze. Penelo said nothing for the rest of the walk, only looked intently at the flower that he gave her every once in awhile.


	5. The Determined Queen

So many people are subscribed to this, and yet little reviews. Review people! Tell me how I'm doing.

The last chapter was very easy to write. Larsa and Penelo made it easy. However, Ashe and Basch do not. I hope I can work my magick:

* * *

Basch stood outside Ashe's doorway. She was busy getting her things together for what was hopefully to be a small trip. But who knew…with Ashe, the short vacation could become extended until she had it her way in terms of the Imperial Senate and the conflict that had arisen.

Larsa had sent a short responsorial letter to them. It read:

_Your Majesty,_

_I apologize profusely for what my country's senate has proposed to you. This was a total shock on my part, and an embarrassment. Please, allow me to handle the matter personally. I do not want you mixed within our affairs, so let me assure you this problem is already well on its way to being taken care of. I will also see to it that they never contact you in such a manner again. I trust you are well—come visit some time, but on a happier occasion._

_In addition, I urge the visiting Judge to your kingdom, our old friend Basch, to return as soon as possible. Matters will probably become dicey quickly…if you see what I mean. Things can be handled here well enough, so I don't want him to worry about my well-being. Still…something about the Senate is not settling too well with me. I will speak more later._

_For now, Penelo is to be a guest at my home! Between her and myself, from what you saw four years ago, I'm sure we could handle anything._

_I send my regards,_

_Larsa_

It showed his point of view regarding the matter clear enough. Well, that was to be expected. In fact, he probably already had someone in mind, Basch thought. He was starting to get to that age. It was only natural. A successor was very important to the noble community, he knew.

Her head popped through the doorframe. "Basch? Are you ready? Has everything been prepared?"

He smiled. "Yes, they have. Are you sure this is the best thing to do, your Majesty?"

"I am." She pulled out her luggage with some slight amount of effort. "I've dealt with them before, Basch. It's better to talk personally like I'm about to do."

"If that is your will." They left the main corridor and began their walk to the small royal airship. Though Ashe had not taken any of her weapons—she had not picked one up in quite some time—Basch, ever vigilant, carried the knightly sword and shield. The armor he was wearing was much lighter than his typical heavy combat wear, as it would not be comfortable in the airship otherwise, and also they did not expect any unforeseen situations. Along with them were the two pilots and six other guards. The airship was not built for much else.

As soon as they were settled she sighed. "Such a long journey we expect this to be. No matter how many times I travel from here to Archadia, it is never any faster."

"Aye, but at least we are not trekking through Mount Bur-Omisace or slowly making our way inside the Sochen Cave Palace. I must say that this absolutely beats it."

She laughed. "True, true. I've nearly forgotten what it took for us to make it inside Archadia quietly during that journey. Perhaps I should count my blessings?"

He chuckled as well. "Truthfully, you could really forget all that? Do you not remember those hideous Mandragoras?"

"Don't remind me!"

They continued to laugh for several more moments. After awhile she said, "We have much time to pass before arriving. Might I ask you to tell me about your childhood, Basch? With how very separate your path was from your brother's, I have always been a little bit curious to know."

He sat back further in his chair. "We were always different, Gabranth and I. Even though twins are not typically that way. Our ideals were simply too diverging for the both of us. At a young age I left home to learn about combat—we went our separate ways. And you saw the outcome of this."

Ashe nodded. "And what made you want to leave your home, Basch?"

"Like most people at that time, we craved for change. Perhaps we were what sparked the final battles again the Empire. Gabranth, however, wanted to change the Empire from the inside out. He needed the power of the judge, and so he trained to become one and worked his way up."

"But somewhere along the way he forgot his original ideals and ended up becoming just what the Imperials needed?"

"It seemed to be the case. At the time I could not explain what caused such a difference of opinion, but after awhile I have accepted it to be the power the Empire held."

"I think you're a very strong person, Basch, to survive what ordeals life tested you with. Especially from the final moments of Gabranth's life."

"The fall of Landis shook him even more than it did me. At the time I left our mother was suffering from a terrible illness. Noah, as he was then called, was forced to move her closer to Archadia in order to care for her. Eventually he nurtured a budding hatred towards me for leaving them like that. In a way, I am partly to blame for the outcome of it all. Our mother's death shook him so much that I later learned he took up her surname, Gabranth."

"A tragic story indeed. It is a shame things could not have come to pass differently."

"Yes, but that is the way he chose to live his life, one might say."

"I cannot quite imagine it, never having a brother or sister myself. The concept of what you are describing with your sibling is a foreign idea to me—that even though after all those years of hatred and begrudges, Gabranth is still of your own flesh and blood. Of course, I have not had a true "family" for quite some time now."

"Enough of me then. Gabranth has never been a subject I am fully at ease with anyway. And what of _your_ childhood, Ashe?"

She smiled. "Fair enough, Basch. Although I suppose my story is not nearly as interesting as yours."

"We have much time, though. And it's only fair to return the favor." He nodded slyly.

"True enough. Unfortunately I don't remember much of it—or at least, it had been blocked out of my memory. Things were always about duty. And of course, with the lasting war that had taken place…there was not much time to enjoy my childhood." She stared at the floor.

"I see. But you have filled the role of a Queen very well. It seems your father succeeded in preparing you for that position."

"Perhaps." Ashe looked out a window of the airship to the side. "My rumored suicide…so unfair…the throne, which is rightfully mine, had been taken. Nothing my father taught me prepared for that. Nor did his death, which only reached its news to me through quiet whisperings."

"But those ordeals made you stronger, I believe. It is what Dalmasca needs."

She was about to say something, but suddenly a jolt of the ship stopped her. "My Queen!" A voice came on from the intercom. "Two ships approaching with fast speed! It looks like they might be Sky Pirates!"

Basch rose. 'Sky Pirates!?' They would dare attack them? Or was it something else…

"Stay here." He instructed to her. "Things will probably become tricky. I'll go see…"

"I will go too!" She ran up to the doorway. Before he could say another word otherwise, Ashe ran down the hallway. He sighed. It was just like old times, Basch realized. Just as it was when they escaped from the Leviathan. In some ways, he missed those adventures, but on the other hand, he was not getting any younger.

But for now his main concern was Ashe and the rest of the crew. He picked up his sword and shield and headed over to the main hull to see what the commotion was about. Just as the pilot stated, two airships were headed in their direction. From the way their movements in the air suggested, they were in fact probably Sky Pirates. This puzzled him. The Queen's visit certainly had not been publicized in any way. And they did not carry any treasure…what was it they sought?

"What weapon power do we possess?" Ashe inquired quickly to the co-pilot.

"Majesty!" He straightened up. "We have a little amount on reserve, but their movements in the sky are fast. From what it seems so far, they could probably dodge anything we have right now. Shall I try to make contact inside the bridge?"

"That will not do any good." Basch said. "And, watch. They are going into a sort of formation…I think they intend to surround us on either side."

He saw Ashe squint. "Are those…Archadian ships? Sky Pirates…from Archadia?"

"It is hard to say. They could have simply stolen them."

"All right." Ashe moved towards the other pilot. "Use any weapon power we possess. After that, we will try to make a run for it."

The pilots nodded nervously. One pressed a button on the dashboard, and the short battle began. Basch motioned Ashe over to the seats towards the back, where they both secured their fastenings and prepared for what was about to happen.

It didn't last long. Shortly after the royal airship was overtaken by a complicated and unforeseen air maneuver, lowering the stability of the ship. One pressed down onto them, forcing the pilots to make an emergency landing somewhere near the Phon Coast. There was little choice but to surrender. The other palace guards readied their weapons and stepped outside to confront their foes.

Basch put his helmet on and walked outside. "I'll handle this." He said to them with a muffled effect.

But as soon as the pirates exited the ship, they open fired. "A j-judge!?" He heard one of them cry out. "Boss, this ship has a judge in it!" Basch's strong armor steadied him from the unexpected onslaught as he further protected himself with the shield, but the others soon fell.

"We're lookin' for the Queen!" One shouted to him. "She's on this ship, ain't she?"

"And what is your business with her?" Basch answered back. "Test your bravery—it is me you must cut through!" He pointed the sword in their direction.

"Stop!!" Ashe ran out of the airship, along with the other pilots. They were carrying the spare weapons given in just such an emergency. "That is enough, Basch!"

"Lady Ashe!" He turned to her. "Get back!"

"Oh ho! Here she is everyone!!" More gunshots were fired. Basch leapt towards her and protected Ashe with his body armor. The pilots, wearing nothing like that, fell.

'…Let their deaths not be in vain.' He thought to himself while closing his eyes. When he opened them again, a man who appeared to be the captain of the ship stepped forward, signaling the end of the shots. Basch gritted his teeth.

"What a pleasant surprise! We go out searching for Rabanastre's jewel in the skies, and we discover the head Magister of Archadia!"

He moved in front of Ashe. "Leave now." Basch whispered to her. "While you can. Go."

"I will _not_!" She whispered fiercely back, like the very thought offended her. "I intend to find out who is behind this! And…you won't fight them alone!"

Basch made a frustrated noise. There was no shaking her.

"Tell me, who sent you?" She asked the captain. "It is far too coincidental for our meeting to be on accident."

"You are correct, Lady Ashe. We were instructed by the Imperials that our freedom could be granted from the Nalbina Dungeons in exchange for intercepting your airship that they knew was headed this way."

"Archadia would dare!? No!"

"I'm afraid it's true. They are growing more unsatisfied each day of fruitless efforts trying to make you their puppet. But enough talk…you can see you are quite outnumbered. Unless your judge friend cares to try it?"

Basch saw Ashe ball her fists. "No, not just him. I will fight too!"

"You can't!" He shouted. Before he could say anything else, another round of bullets fired at them. He steadied his sword.


	6. The Kind Viera

...Moving right along...let's see what Vaan is up to.

* * *

Vaan drifted in and out of sleep peacefully. His recovery was gradual, but steady. Soon he was able to sit up in the bed. No Viera ever came to check on him but Mjrn. She changed his bandages, gave medicine, and fed him meals. Generally Vaan felt uneasy about staying in such an unwelcome place. But Mjrn put those fears aside.

"I'm…not really used to this, you know." He said to her one day. "Penelo would always act like I was being a baby about any wounds. She thinks I'm too tough to get hurt real bad."

"Or maybe she just doesn't want to believe it." Mjrn gave him a bowl of soup, which was becoming his daily lunch. "This 'Penelo', she was in your party when we first met? Tell me about her."

Van thought about it. "Umm…there's not really much to say. She's always been there for me, though. Keeping me out of trouble. But…not this time."

"You must learn to use your friends' aid. I know you did when your party saved me from the mines." She smiled. "So where is she now?"

"Penelo? I guess she's back at Rabanastre. Hey," he turned to face her on the bed suddenly, "did we ever receive a reply from the letter I sent out there?"

Mjrn nodded. "Yes. The reply said she is gone right now. Traveled to Archadia."

"…Archadia…?" Vaan repeated with puzzlement. "But…why? Is she in trouble!?" He straightened up.

"I do not think so. The letter mentioned something about a Lord Larsa. Might he be the same gentleman who also accompanied you those years ago while passing through here?"

"Larsa? She's visiting Larsa?" His brow deepened with thought. "Well at least I don't have to worry about her being safe. Larsa'll take care of her, you can count on it. I bet his battle skills haven't changed at all. Of course, Penelo can take care of herself well enough." He added quickly.

"And what is your relationship with her?" Mjrn looked at him.

Vaan blushed. "O…Oh! Well, I…s-she'd never go for a guy like me. At least, I don't think she would. Nothing has really changed these last few years. Penelo is kinda like a sister, you know? I have to look out for her. All her brothers died, so it's up to me now. But…why the interest, Mjrn?" He tilted his head.

"I was simply wondering." She took the bowl he handed back to her. "I have always been curious about my sister and her interest in Humes. What it is like to have someone to protect you?"

He looked at her. "Aren't the other Viera pretty good at that job already?" Vaan shut his mouth immediately. That wasn't what she meant, he realized too late.

"They are." Mjrn turned to leave. "…Perhaps I will never understand my sister's fondness of Humes." Before Vaan could say anything, she left the doorway.

* * *

_What was going on?_ Penelo wandered the corridors. Something wasn't right. Larsa had been acting…funny. Well, besides what took place in the garden. That was just a general misunderstanding on his part. She probably misled him without knowing it. Penelo blushed just thinking about it. No Emperor would ever like someone of _her _status. Larsa deserved much better than the life she had been living. She was no "proper lady" or whatever the Imperials would expect.

He had left her almost as soon as they got back. Something was troubling him, she knew. He probably didn't want her to be mixed up in it. He probably couldn't face her after what happened. Well, she understood that. It was too awkward. Penelo laughed nervously.

She entered her room. There in the vase at the end of the room was the flower she had been holding previously, to her astonishment. Upon closer inspection she saw fresh water had been poured. "When did I drop this?" Penelo wondered out loud. "It must've been when we came inside and I didn't even notice. Did Larsa do this?"

He…he wasn't _seriously _courting her, was he? Penelo was so confused by all the day's turn of events, it made her head hurt. "…I'm being silly. Stop thinking that way, Penelo. He's just being a good friend with the nice flower he handed to me. It would be such a waste, after all, to be lost." She touched the petals gently. It _was _so nice to look at.

But where had Larsa gone? In his study, perhaps? Penelo remembered him saying that he had a lot of work to complete. "I shouldn't disturb him, then."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Milady?" A butler called to her. "Dinner is being served shortly. Will you attend?"

Penelo whirled around. "…Oh, yes! Thank you. I'll be there soon." He nodded and retreated back from the door. She went over to her trunk. It was time to make a change of clothes. For dinner…and the possibility of Larsa being there. She wanted to look her best for her old friend. Penelo pulled out the modest dress she had bought from squirreling away spare money. Another bargain from the Bazaar. She pressed the fabric to her face, inhaled, and sighed. The smell of that place still lingered within it. Well, it couldn't be helped.

After a few minutes of getting ready she left the room and descended the stairs. Various people were ready to greet her and accommodate whatever her needs were, but Larsa was not one of them. She inquired about this to one of the servers.

"Master Larsa informed us that something has come up. He remains in his study and food was sent up to him not long ago."

Disappointment fell across her face. "Oh…I see." She sat down and took a bite of her bread thoughtfully. What was going on?? Was it something serious? Was something taking place in the Empire, right this very moment, that she was completely unaware of? A catastrophic event? Surely there must have been, as Larsa normally would always eat at dinner with his guests, ever the gracious host. Penelo was starting to worry.

Her mind was made up. "I'll go speak with him after dinner. It needs to be done."

Several of the staff members complimented her on the new wear. She turned pink but smiled. Perhaps it was time to have a permanent change in wardrobe? But she could never afford _that_. 'Oh well, one can dream.' Penelo thought.

Not long after she was finished. She excused herself and began walking down the hallways. Penelo was starting to become familiar with the overall layout of his home—which was important; else she would be very lost at some inevitable point. Eventually she peeked her head in the study's doorway. "Larsa?"

He was seated at the far opposite of the room. He looked up from his work and didn't respond for a few moments. He just looked at her. "…Penelo…? Is that you?" Larsa stood up from his chair and didn't say anything for a brief period. She shifted uncomfortably. "Your dress…" He murmured softly. "I like it. Did you do this for dinner?...Oh!" He shot up from his chair. "I'm so sorry! I should have attended with you! I am the worst of hosts."

She moved closer. "Um…what's going on, Larsa? Has something happened?"

His head turned back to the papers with a grave face. "Yes…I'm afraid it's Lady Ashe. I just received word not too long ago that her small airship was overcome by sky pirates. And…Basch was on the ship as well."

"Ashe!?" Penelo gasped. "Basch!? No way! They would never let something like that happen!"

"I'm afraid it's true. An emergency signal was broadcast from her transport. And another sign is due to the fact that I expected Basch to arrive here several hours ago."

"No way!" Penelo exclaimed. "…Larsa, we have to go find them!"

He stared at her. "Are you mad? We don't even know where they are!"

"Who cares!? They're our friends, aren't they? We've gotta do something! I bet they would do the same. Come on, let's go!"

She turned and started to race out of the room. Her hand was caught as she was halfway through the door. Penelo turned back.

"…Penelo." He whispered. "Please. You can't. I know we both want to save them. But Basch is with her. They're strong. I have every confident reason to know they will make it through this. I don't want you running around, trying to figure out where their exact location is, with Sky Pirates all about. Don't you see?"

She bit her lip. "But…"

"Please. I want to go just as much as you do. But we need to have faith in their abilities…okay?"

She stood still for a moment, considering. Finally, she relented, saying, "I…I have no doubt in their skill, Larsa. You are right…they will be fine."

He let go of her hand. "I'm glad to know this. If I hear about any updates of the situation I will let you know."

Penelo thought for a few moments. "Is…there anything else, Larsa? You seemed troubled even before this. I'm sure of it."

He sighed. "I suppose if you don't hear this news from me, you will only learn of it from whisperings of rumors circling about in Archadia. This country is infamous for that, you know."

She thought back to her first trip in the capital. That couldn't have been more accurate of a statement.

Larsa took a slow breath. "The Senate has pushed for me to announce plans of marriage. They want me betrothed."

Her heart leapt to her throat. She knew he saw this reaction.

"Not just to anyone. It seems as though they have their sights set on the Queen of Dalmasca…none other than our own fiery Lady Ashe."

This news took her completely by surprise. "_What?_ Are you sure of this? But…why? I thought the Senate hates her for all the botched treaty meetings that have taken place so far…"

"I am not completely sure." He answered. "But I believe they must think that is the only way they can "tame" her rebelliousness and the general distrust her people still hold over Archadia. As for me…well, they want to make sure that a successor is eventually secured. And what better blood than the royalty of a Queen's, in their eyes?"

"But…Ashe? _Ashe?_"

He chuckled. "It is the life of nobility. I was doomed to it the moment I entered this world. We do not live for ourselves…only those that we govern."

"W…Well I don't think it should be like that!" She balled her fists. "The Senate has no right to make an order about marriage!"

Larsa sighed. "I agree. However, the Council can be quite stubborn."

"So, are you gonna do anything about it?"

He sighed again. "I've been attempting to do so. However, I knew that Ashe was scheduled to make an appearance here personally to sort this all out. I thought it would be better to not speak against my own Senate so she could do this." Larsa returned to his desk. "Penelo…I did not want you to be troubled over this trivial matter between Ashe, I, and the Imperials. Please do not be concerned. I'm sure the Senate will see things our way."

"I hope you're right, Larsa." She frowned. "I don't think you're her type anyway."

He laughed. "I'm not, am I now?" Larsa raised an eyebrow. "Then whose type _am _I, pray?"

Her mind flashed back to what happened hours earlier, but she said nothing. Instead she said a few parting words and closed the door to his study quietly. Did he detect the air of awkwardness in her exit? Probably.

But what a strange turn of events! Larsa and Ashe, pushed towards betrothal! And such an unlikely pair. For some reason these thoughts caused her a feeling of unhappiness, and so Penelo chose not to dwell on it like she promised him, but instead began the journey back to her room.


	7. The Entrance of Supporting Roles

Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the delay...Vira had to take a small break. But now that the school year is back and she is unlazy, more chapters are coming! Behold:

* * *

Basch fought well…his skill with the sword had not dulled in the least, Ashe saw. Two of the sky pirates were down almost immediately. Bullets continued to ricochet off in all directions from his hard armor. Meanwhile, she tightened her grip on the bag of potions and healing medicines she had grabbed just in time.

"Stay back!" Ashe heard him say. One of the sky pirates drew a dagger and managed to cut a deep gash along his hand, the only part that was really exposed.

Suddenly amongst all the confusion she saw a match being lit. Ashe looked in time to see one of the enemies lighting the fuse to a bomb. "…They wouldn't!" She turned to the captain and shouted, "Archadia is your employer, is it not? I am no good to you dead!"

"Precisely. Come with us peacefully and we'll cut the fuse." He replied. "…Time is short."

"Hurry!" Basch grabbed her arm before she could think any further. They ducked for cover behind the wrecked airship. "Now's our chance…we must leave!"

Because they were located somewhere in the Phon Coast it was not easy to escape sight. But at the very least the sky was starting to become dark. "Over there!" Ashe pointed to what appeared to be a small cavern. They ran fast.

"I…don't remember seeing this when we first passed through!" He shouted to her between breaths.

"Nor I!" They raced inside. The smallest brim of the sun was all that remained on the horizon. Shouts of confusion could be heard from the enemy.

"Fools! Find them!" Ashe heard the party race past the entrance they had ducked into. The area was too dark now to notice such an opening. She breathed a sigh of relief. "That was quick thinking, Basch. We were able to escape."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, perhaps." He moved his head from one side to the other, studying the new surroundings. "Are we safe for now? Who can tell what foul beast may lurk here? We have encountered Marks in safer areas, Ashe."

"Indeed. I suppose it's best not to think about that now. What's important is we collect our bearings."

"The closest camp is the one back at the coast. They'll be waiting for us, there. It seems we would be better off taking the long way."

"Which will eventually lead us to the capital." She whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. It is where we were planning to travel to anyway. Now we'll only need to take the longer route."

"By ourselves? Through the caverns?" She frowned doubtfully. They were much stronger since then, but even today she had the occasional flashback of all the terrifying visions of the huge corpse numbers who resided there. Worse still, she had no weapon with her.

"I am sure we will find a merchant along the way." Basch said, who seemed guessing her thoughts. "We can buy a weapon for you."

"I've no money." Ashe replied. "Or teleport stones." She raised her hand with the bag. "I only managed to grab this, which is filled with potions and other healing medicines."

"That will do. It seems we have little choice. I will fight some beasts along the way so that we might trade in hides somewhere. That will be enough."

She sighed. "Perhaps you are right, Basch. Well, it's just like old times, isn't it?" She smiled.

He chuckled. "This time we do not have our friends. Just you and me…"

It was silent for a few moments. Her eyes trailed down to his hand. "Basch…! Your hand!" She exclaimed.

He moved it behind his hilt. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you even able to wield a sword with that deep of a gash?" She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a bandage roll. "Hold it out."

Basch obeyed. She knew he understood how stubborn she could be with getting her way. Ashe tore off a piece with her teeth and gently wrapped the cloth around his palm. It was…a hand that had seen many battles, she knew. And it felt strong.

She was making him uncomfortable, Ashe knew. But it wasn't as though he could exactly put the bandage very well on his own hand. Basch remained perfectly still.

"There." She said finally. "Was that really so bad?"

"No." He admitted, withdrawing the hand. "Well, shall we proceed?" Basch moved his face away from hers to hide whatever expression he was showing.

She ran up in front of him. "Yes, let's go."

They moved through the cavern is silence. 'This isn't how it used to be.' Ashe thought. 'We used to be great friends—could laugh with any of them in any situation. What changed? Was it when I assumed the throne as Queen? Or is it him? When he became a judge and lost his brother? Or a little of both?'

Her footing slipped against a rock suddenly. "Ashe!" He grabbed her shoulders as she fell down against him. Basch helped her up…they faced each other, close. She dared not move, but could only look at his face. "…Ashe…I…" She felt him draw a fraction of an inch closer.

"…Thank you, Basch." Ashe steadied herself. "I seem to be far too clumsy for what we went through four years ago. How did I ever survive the Temple?" She laughed nervously.

"Y…Yes." He remained still while she took a few feet forward.

She looked back at him. "…Basch?"

"Let's proceed then." He moved ahead of her fast, not looking at her. She followed close behind. Would it be this way for the rest of their journey?

They reached the other side of the cavern. Basch peered his head out cautiously. "It seems as though the pirates are not around this region. They must be blocking all exits elsewhere, not knowing about this passageway. We should proceed quickly."

Ashe nodded. "I don't think a merchant should be too far from here. Shall we fight some beasts, then?"

His spirits lifted, she could tell. "Ah, yes, of course." Basch drew his sword. "Let's go."

* * *

Through the Feywood's skies a lone airship passed by…quiet…undisturbing of the wind. Inside were two adventurers, long thought to be dead except for a few certain, knowing friends. The man, a former judge and one of the party who defeated Vayne, propped his feet comfortably against the dashboard. The woman, who was a Viera, studied their coordinates carefully.

"There's no luck here. We're searching in the wrong place, Balthier."

The man named Balthier sighed. "Not another wild goose case. How many more mistaken leads must we endure?"

"A number that does not compare to your determination for treasure, I'm sure."

He laughed. "True enough, Fran. It flows in a man's blood."

Fran looked up from her maps. "What should we do now? It looks like another dead end."

Balthier stood up. "It might be time to take a break from this for awhile. What do you say? How about a small vacation?"

She stared at him. "And where would that be?"

He thought for a moment. "…How about the Steppe? I hear they've built a small place over there. Smart business, it's a great place with the ocean so near."

Fran tilted her head. "So near to the village with the other sky pirates?"

"…You've got me there, Fran. But we may as well. It is quite possible we could learn of new leads."

She reached over to the dashboard and started to shift their direction. "You had better be right about that, Balthier." She growled, but in a playful way.

"Am I ever wrong?" He answered, equally playfully. He picked up his gun and started to aim it in various directions out of boredom.

After a few hours they were once again above the port at Balfonheim. They landed inside the Aerodome area and began walking around. "The pub, then?" He asked to her. She nodded.

They sat down and ordered their drinks. If people recognized them, they didn't say anything. "I wonder what the latest Marks are. Shall I go look?"

"If you must." Fran replied to him. "We probably shouldn't stay here. Who knows how many of our enemies will soon sit down for a drink?"

He smiled. "Impatient girl, where's the danger in that?"

"…I'm older than you are." She looked away. Balthier chuckled at her testy mood.

There wasn't much for Marks. Because the mist had lessened, which therefore decreases the number of mutations; it was slim pickings for a hunter. While Balthier was looking the board over, he heard two gossipers talking.

"They say a ship crashed near the Phon coast." One of them whispered.

"Crashed?" The other whispered back. "Who was on board? Anyone we know?"

The former grinned. "It's fresh news—they say it is none other than the Queen of Dalmasca!" Balthier froze in his tracks.

"No kidding! Where was she bound for?"

"Archades, I'm sure. But that's not all. Apparently the _judge master _was on board as well!"

The other gasped. "No!"

"Tis true as the hair on my head. And they say it was a bunch of sky pirate mercenaries who done it. Now, you didn't hear this from me, but—rumor says Archadia employed them to pull that stunt. No one knows where they are."

"Alive? Are they alive?"

"No one knows." The first repeated. "But they're frantically trying to find 'em."

"Good for them, I say. Haven't those Archadian bastards taken enough from us already?"

Balthier walked away from that point as they continued to converse back and forth. He sat down at the table with Fran. "It looks like we have a new job." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you sign us up for a Mark in that amount of time? Where was the petitioner? In here?" She looked around.

"Well, no. I just heard about an interesting rumor, Fran."

"Oh? What about? Another lead?"

"Yes, but this is of a different kind. It seems as though an airship crashed somewhere inside the Phon Coast area. Now here's the interesting part—the passengers? None other than our old friends Ashe and Basch. What do you make of that?"

Fran looked at him with surprise. "Are they…dead?"

"No, just missing, is what I heard. But we should go look for them."

"_If _that rumor is correct, which I am unsure about. They are both very strong. Perhaps they would not need our help?"

"Nonsense. We have a _working _airship. This is certainly an item they wish very much to have."

"We have not seen them for quite awhile." She reminded him.

He winked. "Scared of a little reunion?"

"You know that's not it." Fran shook her head. "I just think that those two can make it on their own."

"You're probably right about that, Fran. However, it's something different for us to do now that we've hit this slump. Shall we go, then?"

"Our drinks haven't come yet."

"…Right. Well, after _that_…we depart!"

Fran smiled. A few minutes later they left the pub and went back to the Aerodome. As a stroke of luck, none of their tougher enemies happened to be around. They managed to slip away relatively unseen, something they were both grateful for. It was the life they chose to live.

"Where to, Balthier?" She started the airship.

"…Hmm, that's a good question, Fran. Where do you think we should start?"

"I suppose the best thing to do is fly over to the Phon Coast camp and ask questions there. We'll probably be able to learn something if we do that."

"Excellent. Let's start our trip there, then. Have your bow ready? Who knows what trouble we'll find. The mercenary pirates might be in a foul mood. Don't sound like the honorable type."

"No, they do not. My bow is ready as always. Let's depart, then." She added thrust as the airship gradually began its ascent into the clouds. It would be awhile yet before they reached their destination. Balthier propped his legs against the dashboard.


	8. The Four Threads

Another update. Now that Bal/Fran have made their entrance it's time to really get things rolling. So far I hope that I have captured the characters' little qualities/quirks to my readers' likings. The FFXII creators did make it terribly hard for me, you know. Anyway:

* * *

"Hey." Vaan said to Mjrn while she gave him his dinner. "I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm sure within another day I'll be ready to leave."

"Yes." She answered only.

He breathed. "And…And I want you to come with me, Mjrn."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Go…with you? Where? Why?"

"I think you need to get out of here. You need to see the world…it's plain to anyone that you hate staying here all the time. I could help with this safely."

Mjrn shook her head. "I can't. I'm…sorry…"

Vaan moved up on his side. "But why not? Just because it's taboo or whatever? Don't you want to see why your sister loves the outside so much??"

She said nothing in reply. Her face became sad.

"I only want to _help_." Vaan insisted. "And I believe that this is the best way I can repay you for everything that has been done these last few days. I'll show you what you've always wanted to see, Mjrn. The world is a great place to live in. I know this is what you want."

"Yes…it is." She admitted. "It always has been. But…my sister, she told me not to-"

"-Mjrn!" He waved his hands emphatically. "It's time you've lived for yourself! Who cares what she says? Do you really want to stay here for the _rest _of your life?"

She shifted defensively. "The Wood keeps us safe. It watches over our people…my sisters only want what is best for me."

"I've _been _out there. We've entered an era of peace, Mjrn. The Mist has decreased substantially…dangers are far and few these days."

She bit her lip. "You…would do this for _me_?"

He sat up. "Of course I would. It just seems like the right thing to do; after all you've done here for me. So…what do you say, Mjrn?"

"W-Well…maybe for…a day? Not far from here? To see the Jahara village, perhaps?"

Vaan laughed. "It's a start. Just as long as we…stay away from the mines, right? Strictly through the plains…right?"

She blushed from the memory of what happened. "There are still Marks down inside those mines?"

"Oh, not much. Probably not right now. But you never know what creature lurking down there could pop up next. It's a risky place."

"I see. Well…I'll go get some things, then. Are we going to leave tomorrow?"

Vaan shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll be ready to go by then. I'm almost positive I have completely recovered." He flexed his muscles to prove this point.

Mjrn giggled. "You have our salvemakers to thank for that."

He lowered his arm with a serious face. "No, Mjrn…I have _you _to thank. I'd probably be a goner right now otherwise." She blushed again, obviously not used to that kind of praise from any of the other Viera. "But how will we leave without the others knowing?"

"Leave that to me. Get some rest now, Vaan." He nodded and laid back down on the mattress. It would be his last time to do so.

* * *

Larsa paced back and forth inside his study. He couldn't concentrate in the least about what papers and documentations had been sent to him for reading. Things had just become too complicated…much more than what he had ever anticipated in his life, despite being a Solidor and the Emperor.

He freely admitted to himself that his intentions were not entirely pure when he invited Penelo over with the letter sent to Dalmasca. Larsa had planned to try his luck with slowly charming her after all the years that had passed; now that he was older Larsa was sure his chances of success had improved. She _was_, Larsa confessed to himself, what he thought about most after all this time. Ever since they first met, when she needed a gallant savior from the Imperials. Larsa had pictured a similar circumstance now, but it was not to be. Things did not go at all as he had planned. And today the Senate was trying to push him towards the Dalmascan Queen. No, these turn of events sent him back to his own reality, an unhappy Emperor—doomed to remain lonely. It was the fate he had witnessed in his own father.

There was a knock at the door. He whirled around. "Yes? Come in."

Penelo peeked her head out. "Hey Larsa, you've been in here an awfully long time. It's almost past midnight; you should get some rest now."

He smiled. "Oh…right. Thanks, Penelo."

She turned to leave but then hesitated. "Um…I guess you really _do _have a lot of work to get done."

Larsa shook his head. "I've been getting no work done since I saw you last. I'm terribly behind now, unfortunately. At this rate the information I need to read from the documents will no longer be relevant to anyone."

"That's too bad." She nodded with understanding. "It must be rough, being in such a high position of the world, like you are."

"It is, at times." He admitted. "Sometimes I wish I was born of another family…"

"A lot of people wish they could have your position in society, you know."

"Maybe their minds would change if they could see how frustrating the Imperial Senate is." Larsa laughed.

"True…say Larsa, would it alright if tomorrow we take a trip downtown? I've been to Archades but I've never really _seen_ the real parts of it. I brought a little bit of money I've saved carefully after…"

"Yes?"

"…After Vaan and I would collect the reward for a slain Mark." She finished. "There hasn't been much lately, though. What do you say? I think you could use the time away, Larsa."

"You're absolutely right, Penelo. Okay, it's a deal. We shall leave tomorrow after breakfast. I'll give you a proper tour of the city." He winked.

"Great!" She beamed. "See ya then!" Penelo waved goodbye and walked happily down the hallway back to her room. Larsa closed the door to his study quietly. Perhaps things were heading in the right direction after all.

* * *

"There. I see one over there." Ashe pointed to the North. Basch followed her gaze—sure enough, another beast to collect whatever salvageable loot they could obtain from it. He quickly disposed of its life and took what he found.

"We should have enough to buy a weapon for you, now." Basch said to her. "On to the Uplands, then?"

"Yes, let's proceed." She answered. "But watch out for the mercenaries…we do not yet know where they chose to look for us."

"Right." It felt just like old times, he realized. But instead of a full party…

"There, the exit." Ashe ran ahead. "It's too bad we don't have a map."

Basch caught up to her. The armor made it a very difficult chore. Between all the running around and beast slaying, he was ready to take a nice, long nap. In fact, it was about the time to do so. The sun must have set hours ago.

It was as though she read his thoughts…or saw how long it took for him to catch up. "Shall we rest for the night, Basch? Set up camp?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. The merchant up ahead may have camping equipment as well."

"It will be a few hours yet until reaching Archades is possible. And who knows what greater troubles we shall find once there. Best get some sleep while we can, Basch."

"Indeed." He had not expected her to agree so quickly. When she was really determined about something, there would be no stopping Ashe otherwise.

A few moments later they reached the merchant in question. He showed them his wares. "Twas just about to head back to the camp." He said cheerfully, clearly not recognizing either one of them, perhaps out of ignorance or from the lack of light. "Take a look, miss. Best around here, these. Though I don't s'ppose you could take yer business to another merchant at this time 'o day if you don't like what you see!" He laughed merrily. "But what brings a lovely couple like you out at a time like this? Scary things may happen."

Basch saw her blush quite rosily. "We're not-"

He elbowed her. "-Play along." Basch whispered. "We need to keep our identities as quiet as possible." He turned to the merchant. "I thought I'd try my luck with the hunting game—brought her along in case any rare creatures came by. Her vision is much better than mine, of course. But I forgot my map and sure enough, we became lost. Now we just want to rest before heading back to Archades. It's been a rough night for both of us."

"Aye." The merchant nodded sympathetically. "Nobles then? Never been after those rare game before, I see. Occasionally those types will pass through. I offer to them what I can." He gave Basch a closer look. "Ain't that a judge's armor? What's a judge forgettin' his map for?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault, really." Ashe stepped in. "I was so excited to see a change of pace from dreary Archades that I begged us to leave the moment he arrived home from work."

"I knew how much she had been waiting for this." Basch winked at her.

"I see, I see." He nodded. "Well, take a look then."

The two laughed silently as they looked over the weapons he had displayed.

* * *

"We're here." Fran said to Balthier while she landed the airship right outside the camp.

"Excellent. That has to be your fastest flight yet, Fran." They walked out of the aircraft while Balthier turned on the cloaking mode.

She smirked. "You've been giving me plenty of opportunities for practice."

They walked over to the camp. After observing for a few moments, Balthier said, "I don't think they're here. A huge crowd and probably lots of commotion would be taking place if they were. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary."

"Think we can pick out the sky pirates who knocked their ship down? Or should we talk with the locals to find out any more information?"

"Both." He answered. "I'll take the first one. If we haven't caused much trouble, and provided no one seeking the bounty recognizes us, it's probably best to stay here for the night. We need to replenish our supplies anyway, and the shops should be closed at this hour."

"Alright, then. I'll start asking around. I don't think very many locals stay up this late, though."

"You'd be surprised, Fran." Balthier said cheerfully. "Hunts and the like can take place at any hour. Well, I'm off." She nodded, and they parted in direction.

It was hard, trying to learn more clearly of what happened. Several rumors had been circulating. Everyone, however, saw the two ships coming down from the sky. That point was certain. Some said they were two battleships, of the old days four years ago, fighting it out. Others thought they were cargos ships flying together, when a mutual power source malfunctioned. Still others insisted that one of the logos was, in fact, from the Dalmascan royal fleet as it soared by for them to catch a brief glimpse.

Later on Balthier mentioned what he thought he saw were some suspicious characters, very possibly the same sky pirate mercenaries, but it would do no good confronting them at the hour it currently was, or without his trusty fighting partner, Fran.

"They looked like someone had just killed their mothers." He explained. "I bet they're the men we're after. Did you learn anything?"

"Too many different rumors spreading quickly." She answered with a frown. "At this rate the best thing to do is for us to have a talk with the men themselves."

Balthier nodded. "Right. First thing tomorrow, then…after we've restocked our supplies, of course." He winked. "Shall we return to the ship now for some rest?"


	9. The Next Day

Another update. Before I get on with the story, I'd just like to point out that my updated website is FINALLY ready!!! So go to my profile, go to my homepage, and view things. I have this story on there, among others, and fanart...japanese translations...yeah. I think it turned out pretty okay. Anyway, as you can see our characters' worlds are slowly starting to collide...I hope you like it:

* * *

The next day Mjrn and Vaan crept out of the village quietly. She seemed to know the exact time when none of the other Viera would notice the two leave.

"This way." She whispered. "Through here."

Soon they were outside once again. Vaan stretched and breathed in the air. "It's good to be outside, away from the village. Thought I'd never see it." He turned to her. "Man, I can't believe I'm taking Fran's sister out through a walk in the plains! How much do you think she'd hurt me if she knew about this?"

Mjrn smiled. "Hurry, Vaan—let's go."

Everything was calm inside the jungle. He looked around—no Viera standing guard to speak of. The light was just breaking through the trees. Then again, it was _always_ rather dark inside this place. Vaan wondered how the Viera could have set up their home inside such a foreboding area. It was probably one of those mysteries that had been lost a long time ago due to its years against history. Who could tell why the Viera held such strange traditions within the community? Another mystery of time. He decided not to dwell on it.

"Right!" Vaan took out his weapon. Mjrn held her small bow steady. "We'll probably run into lots of Marlboro here. You've handled those before, right?"

"Of course."

"Great. Let's head west, then." He started to walk, but was stopped as Mjrn grasped his hand. Vaan looked back at her, surprised, but she smiled again.

* * *

Penelo rubbed her eyes sleepily as she went down the stairs to have a quick breakfast. Larsa was waiting at the end for her. 'A great host, as always.' She thought. 'More than what Vaan could do, I bet. He would have left me behind right now to chase some silly Mark.' Well, that was typical of her life. But now she was on vacation. Penelo wouldn't think about the shop, Migelo, Kytes, Vaan, or anything else in Rabanastre. This was her time to get away from the same old.

"Have a nice sleep, Penelo?" He teased.

She yawned. "I must not have gotten very much of it." Another flower had been placed inside the vase with the one already in it while she was getting ready for bed in the other room. The water had been replenished, also, although she had wanted to do that anyway. It had become a little game between them, seeing if she could catch him in the act of placing it there.

"Well I hope it was enough, because you'll need it during all the places I'll be taking you in Archades. Hungry?"

Penelo nodded quickly. He laughed and led her into the next room. She sat down while he poured some coffee for them both. In the adjacent room Penelo could smell all the wonderful breakfast scents being created. At the center of the table another group of flowers, of a different kind, had been neatly arranged. She took a sip of the drink.

* * *

Morning had broken through the horizon. Ashe awoke as the sun crept over them. She smiled and sat up lazily.

They had managed to pick out a medium-sized gun for her. She was not really used to handling that particular type of weapon, but Basch had convinced her that it was probably best to have a long-range device on hand. They also picked up some more medicinal things and his last set of camping equipment. Fortunately for them it had not rained.

Basch managed to find a small area to the side where they were not likely to be spotted by any of the searching sky pirates. This meant, however, that they would have to keep close through the night. Part of Ashe did not mind this fact at all. He had taken off all his judge armor and was left with the basic training wear. She giggled and blushed at the thought.

Ashe turned, and saw that he was already up. No…Basch had been keeping guard earlier in the morning. Did that man _ever _need sleep?

He turned to her and smirked. "Is her Majesty awake yet?"

"Very funny." She rubbed her head. The ground had not been a very comfortable place to sleep…her neck felt like sticks were pressing into it. "Basch…how long have you been awake?"

"About an hour, I suppose. Did you know that you snore?"

Her face twisted to outrage and embarrassment. Before she could make a sharp-tongued reply about his armor-sweat, he stood up, saying, "Let's not linger, Lady Ashe." Grumbling, she stood up from her place of rest to get ready for the next leg of the journey.

* * *

The night had been a great one for the two sky pirates. Balthier had slept quite soundly midway into the morning. Fran, on the other hand, woke up earlier as she usually did; her Viera nature probably played a hand in that.

Today was little different, however. She wasn't feeling at all well. Perhaps all the recent days of adventuring had finally caught up with her. She poured a glass of water and sat down.

Balthier stirred. "Fran? Everything alright today?"

"Yes, thank you." She took another sip of the water. "Maybe I'm getting old."

He sat up. "Now don't say that, Fran. We still have plenty of sky pirating days left within us."

"I think yesterday's excitements caught up with me. A headache might be coming on."

Balthier slid over carefully and put his hands on her shoulders. "I've never been very good at this." He admitted. "Does that feel better?"

She smiled at his attempts. "We all grow old one day, Bal."

"I don't want to think about that day, Fran. I can't imagine us doing anything else with our lives. How's that?"

"Good as new, I think."

"A lot of men would kill to be in this position, I believe."

She laughed. "Will you be ready to leave soon?"

He stood up. "Right-o, let's see if we can find them today."

* * *

They had officially crossed the line out of the jungle. Mjrn look around. "It's been so long…"

"Yeah." Vaan replied. "You probably haven't left since four years ago, huh? What's it like after all this time?"

"It's…wonderful. I love it. Thank you, Vaan." She gave his hand a squeeze. He gulped.

The stroll through the plains was pleasant. The temperature outside was just right, and for the most part they managed to avoid trouble with the various beasts around the area. Mjrn handled herself quite well in battle, Vaan noticed. Something that ran in the family, he knew. To keep her held inside that tiny village all Mjrn's life was almost criminal.

They were almost at the Jahara village. "Wait here." He whispered to her. "I'm sure they're friendly with Viera, but I better be safe about this and ask first." She nodded, and he walked over to the entrance. Along the way he passed a group of Bangaa warriors. He overheard bits of the conversation.

"Balthier's been sighted near the Phon Coast, I hear."

"With his little friend? Is the reward on their heads higher than ever?"

"Aye. They say he was the one behind the recent theft of some Archadian loot found at Nabudis."

"The boss'll love this. I bet the reward has increased twofold."

Vaan kept walking. So Balthier _was _around, doing what he had always done. And Fran too. The Phon Coast? Maybe that was a sign for him to travel there.

* * *

Larsa held his hand out as Penelo stepped through the doorway of his transport. He saw her eyes brighten as she looked all around her, which was a lovely delight for him. Despite all the things Archadia had done, he would always hold pride in the magnificent capital.

"Oh Larsa, I love it!" She ran up the street corner and twirled. He laughed. They had been taken to another section of the city, which was even more of a business district than the area connected to Old Archades.

'And I love that you love it, Penelo.' He thought to himself. "Where shall we go first, then?"

"I want to see the dresses! I've always wanted something much better…come _on_, Larsa!" She grabbed his wrist, and before he could say a word she pulled him down the streets. Several of the nobles stared, even more so once they realized it was him. Larsa sighed quietly. A rumor would be circulating around the streets within the hour, he predicted.

"You—you don't even know—where the dress shop—_is_!" She stopped running as he spoke this. Larsa huffed and puffed for a little bit.

"…Hmm, that's true. Alright then! Which way?"

"Only if you promise not to go berserk once I tell you the direction!"

Penelo nodded quickly.

"Fine. We'll need to make a right coming up, I believe. And then a left. It should be on the left from there."

"Okay! Let's head that way, then." She turned her head right and he followed down the busy capital streets.

* * *

"We're in the Uplands, now." Ashe looked around her. Memories were floating back, he knew.

"Once we're inside the cavern it shouldn't be too much farther." Basch said. "I remember everything as though it happened yesterday."

"I feel the same." She stopped. "Basch…about the reason I am going to Archadia…"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Well…do you think what the Senate says is true? Would my marriage to an Archadian noble truly hold alliances strong?"

He scoffed. "It would but mask the underlying problems. Even worse, the whole affair smells of a grander scheme the nobles are creating."

"I do not wish to marry Larsa—he is a true friend and an invaluable ally—but perhaps another resident of Archadia, a man of importance, would be sufficient for the Senate."

Basch looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean, exactly?"

She blushed visibly. "…I…nevermind. The whole thing is absurd anyway." He watched, bemused, as she marched fast ahead of him.

Suddenly the sky darkened. A downpour of rain was imminent. That meant the Earth Elementals would come out to play. He was in no mood for _their_ games, and Basch did not suppose it would be a good idea to test their current strength with those creatures.

"Hurry." She called to him. "The cave entrance is not too far."

And so they continued on. Basch looked behind him. There was still no sign of the sky pirates who had tried to murder them.

* * *

Their investigations still turned up nothing. No one knew where the royal passengers had gone. Worse, even if they were alive. But Balthier knew better. They were too strong for such a way to die. They simply did not want to be found, at the moment.

"Fran, I'm afraid our leads for this affair are running out. Have we any more?"

"No, I do not think so. No one here knows of anything."

He turned his head left. "There is still one place yet we have not considered asking…"

Fran tilted her head in curiosity.

"The Hunt Club. I bet those shady characters might have some answers. I'd even be willing to say one of those scoundrels was out hunting around the area when it happened. Shall we go see?"

She nodded, and the two walked over. The head manager recognized them immediately. "Ah, our favorite participants! Have any more rare game trophies to show us?"

Balthier held up his hand. "That was years ago, we don't have time to waste such trivial things on. We are looking for our traveling companions—you probably know the ones. Have any info?"

He looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him, but he recovered. "Aye, we all seen who did it. Pirate mercenaries, they were. Right over there. Mad as hell over the lost bounty, I'm sure." He pointed over to the west exit. There a group of shadowy men stood.

"Thanks for the help." Balthier left the club with Fran following. Hopefully now they would find some answers. And if things became ugly…well, things WOULD become ugly. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation.


	10. The Shopping Center

Usual update time. This chapter is kind of boring and I apologize for that. I know things are moving slowly for our pairs. But it's all leading somewhere, I promise. Because of the nature of FFXII, as I've said before, you can't immediately rush in with romance. To make up for this I think I'll submit the next chapter sooner than what I've been doing to the others. Also if you haven't noticed I changed the story summary a little bit to make it slightly more...interesting...yeah. Only other A/N I have is to again announce my newly reworked homepage, and go check it out, blah blah blah. Anyway:

* * *

Vaan walked casually over to the Jahara guards. They recognized him immediately. "Look." One said. "Our old friend. Grown, now."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I have. Listen, I brought a friend along with me…mind if she comes in?"

The other nodded. "Your judgment…we trust."

"Thanks, you two. I'll be back in a sec!" Vaan ran from the guards to where he left Mjrn. As he was rounding the corner, he heard raised voices of the Bangaa he had passed earlier.

"It's her sister! The one Balthier is always with!"

"Grab the girl! Let him come to us!"

"Yeah!"

"Great plan boss! We'll have our bounty in no time!"

"V-Vaan!"

He rushed over with his weapon ready. 'Mjrn!' How could he have been so stupid? He finally managed to convince her that the outside world wasn't so bad, and now this was happening. Could he take on so many Bangaa warriors by himself? Vaan recalled the time Balthier used only his fists to best the creatures in the dungeon cell. Did he have the same resolve?

"Mjrn!" He shouted this time. The group had surrounded her; one with his hand clasped again her mouth. "Get _away_ from her!!" Vaan aimed the weapon at the nearest Bangaa and struck. He howled in pain. They turned around.

"Well well, the girl brought a friend. Pity." A Bangaa, who was clearly the leader, spoke. "He's of no use to us. Kill him."

Mjrn wrestled her face away from the hand. "Vaan! Run away! You can't fight them by yourself! You've only just recovered-!"

"Hey!" The leader shouted back to his men. "Shut 'er up!" One gave Mjrn a swift knock against the head. Her face fell, now unconscious.

"…Bastards!!" Vaan's expression was furious. He rushed forward, only for his attack to be dodged.

The Jahara guards must have heard the commotion, because two of them were running towards the group from their usual post. The bounty hunters must not have felt like dealing with them, because one pushed a button to reveal a nearby airship, similarly to what the Strahl could do. "Archadian bounty, I can taste it now!"

"They're getting away!" Vaan shouted to his friends. "Mjrn! Mjrn!!"

The group ran inside as the hatch slowly went down. As it departed, Vaan ran straight up to the underside of it and grasped for the bottom. As it started to fly upward, he hung on desperately. In a last minute effort, Vaan threw his other hand into the air. "GRAVITY!"

The cast spell caused the airship to waver back and forth—as if something extremely heavy had just been placed on it. Vaan had no idea he could create a spell with _that_ much power, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. The amount was probably magnified given the situation.

The vessel began to toss back and forth violently. Vaan lost his grip, and fell back to the Earth. The closest Jahara guard caught him.

"…Damn…!"Vaan watched as the airship flew away.

* * *

Penelo raced ahead a little, laughing along the way. She felt just like she did during those years ago. But this time, there would not be an end for the journey eventually. She'd keep on living.

"Slow down, Penelo!" Larsa shouted after her. Several people were staring by now—a fact he must have been fully aware. It probably was not every day that they saw their Emperor racing after a young woman in the busy streets of Archades. But she didn't care about that right now.

She stopped suddenly, and he almost ran into her. "Are we almost there, Larsa?"

"…Yes." He answered after a breath or two, perhaps while deciding whether or not to scold her. "There." He pointed. "See? One of the finest dress shops in the lands."

Penelo squinted in the direction. "Oh!" She saw in the windows the most beautiful dresses, some made with substances she remembered collecting during their travels, including one made of the fine wool dropped many times. All sorts of colors were displayed, and she did not know which one to look at long enough without gazing on the next.

From the corner of her eye she saw Larsa smile. "Archades still makes me proud. You seem to love it, true?"

"Yes." She breathed. "They all look so wonderful. I could never afford any of those, even with the money I have saved from all those Marks." She bit her lip.

He laid a reassuring hand on hers. "Don't worry about that right now, Penelo. I just want you to be happy today. Shall we?" He extended his elbow out towards her.

She blushed slightly. "Th…Thank you. Larsa." Penelo hooked her arm around his and together they walked into the store.

Immediately the people in the store stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the two. Penelo swallowed nervously. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. Not in the least.

"Don't worry." Larsa whispered to her. "Rumors fly fast in this town, it's practically all they have for fun. Anyone is eager for a bit of gossip." He turned to address the head of the store. "My friend here is interested in looking at the dresses. What is the best you have available?"

The lady gave a tiny shrill noise. She clicked her fingers and instantly the other girls working there hurried around the place, as if to complete some urgent task. She smiled, a little too widely. "It's an honor, Lord Larsa. Our selection of dresses is the best Archadia has to offer."

"Indeed, that is what I have heard." Larsa returned the smile, also a little too widely. Penelo was puzzled by such an exchange of conversation, but she only stood next to him silently. When the lady turned, he whispered to Penelo, "They don't see you or me. They only see potential customers, potential store publicity by my arrival, and potential gossip, which is worth quite a bit by itself. Yes, I expect word has traveled already."

"Oh." She responded. "Larsa, I'm not used to being treated with such attention. Will it be like this always in Archades?"

"As long as you are in my party, I'm afraid." He sighed. "It is the price of being an Emperor." Larsa glanced at her. "Does it make you too uncomfortable? We can leave, if that is what you wish most."

'So unlike Vaan.' she thought. "I'm okay, Larsa. Besides, I'm excited about what the best dress here is. Aren't you curious?"

He chuckled visibly. "Er…yes, I suppose I am. I bet you will look radiant in anything they have to offer, Penelo." She turned away, embarrassed by this.

Just then, the noblewoman approached them again. "We are ready to take measurements. Will you wait here, my Lord?"

Larsa nodded and did not face her to wave goodbye for now—probably because of her nonresponse. Penelo sighed. She didn't mean for things to be like _that_. In the future, she promised herself, she would try harder to thank him for his generosity that he had displayed during the last few days.

The woman led her towards the back of the store, into another room, which was probably the measuring room. Penelo took one last glance behind her as she saw barely a glimpse of Larsa sitting down on a comfy waiting chair and folding his arms. 'I wonder what everyone is saying about us now.' She thought. 'Maybe they think we're an item? It probably appears that way…' Before she could continue these thoughts, the various noblewomen ushered her in.

And then the measuring began. Another process Penelo had never undergone. When it was finished they allowed her to think over various options they brought out. She decided that she wanted something in a soft, sparkly yellow to reflect her bubbly nature. The fabrics all felt wonderful to the touch—she could not believe such luxury.

Eventually Penelo made her choice and was able to leave the room. Upon seeing her, Larsa stood up. "Well?"

She smiled. "They told me that the dress would be made as soon as possible for their "special customer"…she said we can expect for the seamstresses to finish within a few hours. By the end of the business day, certainly."

"Excellent service." He winked. "Well, shall we depart? For lunch, perhaps? Are you hungry?"

Penelo nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, now when you say it. I would love to go to an Archades place with food completely different from what they make in Rabanastre. Do you know of any place like that?"

Larsa briefly scoffed. "None of the food made here is the same as Rabanastre's. They make everything in the open bazaar, with strange ingredients hunters brought in."

"…Oh." She answered. "I suppose…that's true."

"Let's be off, then." He said brightly. "We shall return later for the dress." He led her around a street corner. As they walked past all the staring eyes, Penelo couldn't help but wonder what Vaan would think of all this…

* * *

Vaan paced back and forth furiously. He had to find another airship, and fast. But first, he needed to think of the next destination.

'They said Mjrn could make Balthier come to them.' He thought. 'So…I need to look for Balthier. Then I'll find the bounty hunters.' As he passed by Vaan remembered they let slip the best-known location of Bal and Fran. He tried to think of it. What _was _the location they said!? Archadia? Nabudis?

"No use." He said aloud, exasperated. "Too much happened between that moment and now." Feeling momentarily defeated, Vaan walked back to the village with the guards, where he replenished some supplies and bought some things Vaan was sure he'd need if he would ever track the Bangaa down. After that he decided it could be useful to talk with the village war-chief. They led him inside the small hut.

"Your friend…gone." He motioned Vaan to sit down. "A Viera?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I was the one who…who managed to convince her to travel outside of her village. And now she's been taken hostage." He lowered his head with shame. "Her sisters are gonna kill me…"

The war-chief chuckled. "Yes, I know of whom you speak. One of them was your traveling companion those years ago?"

"Yeah, that's right. I've gotta find her sister before Fran finds out about this. Do you know where they might have gone?"

"The Bangaa you speak of stopped by earlier for fresh supplies. They were not allowed into the village, but our trader brought some things to them. Try asking him…he may know of something."

Vaan thanked the war-chief and headed back outside. He needed to hurry…every second wasted here was another second Mjrn spent in their captivity. He had to fix this, fast.

He approached the trader; the same one Vaan remembered handing all their skins and pelts from the Ozmone Plains back in their adventure days.

"Yes, I remember Bangaa warriors stopping by not to long ago. They were in a hurry. Bounty hunters, I'm betting."

"Do you remember if they said where they were headed!?"

The trader rubbed his chin. "They asked for something to easily defeat Air Elementals with, just in case of a change in weather. Do you know such a place?"

Vaan snapped his head up. "Yes! Now I remember! They mentioned that Balthier was last seen at the Phon Coast!"

He quickly thanked the trader and left the village. After about a minute of debate, Vaan decided that he did not have time to procure an airship, and he would have to simply use his last teleport stone and hope for the best. 'Of course,' he thought, 'Bal doesn't stay in the same place for very long. What if he already left?' Well then, at least he would be able to meet up with the bounty hunters. Vaan ran to the orange crystal and cast his last stone forward. In an instant he was gone.


	11. The Bold New Plan

I think this site was down for awhile, so that kinda sucked...but, as promised, I have uploaded this next update twice as fast as I normally do. Happy Labor Day, everyone:

* * *

As the downpour continued, the nearby Coeurl hid away from them, shivering. They finally reached the Cave Palace—she saw Basch take one last look around before they were inside. The two seemed to be safe…for now. But she also predicted the sky pirates could have guessed which way they went, easily.

Meanwhile, his bandage had soaked through because of the rain. She rummaged through her medium-sized bag and pulled out a fresh roll. "Are you able to put this on?"

"Yes, thank you. It seems as though the rain did not help my wound in the hand." He began to remove the old one and started to wrap the new roll around. "…That aside," Basch continued, "We seem to have escaped our attackers for now. Do you think they suspect where it is we went?"

"I cannot guess." She replied. "I do wonder how many know of this place."

"Once we reach Archades we will be under the protection of Lord Larsa. And since I am his head knight, my face alone should be enough."

"Yes." Ashe listened to the rain pattering softly outside the cavern entrance. "…Basch…" She began. "I have lately been thinking about a plan-"

"-Look out!" He pushed her aside just in time for an attack to miss. She turned around. Dozens of curious creatures native to the place had surrounded them.

Ashe glanced down at his hand. 'Basch needs a break.' She realized. 'Even for a judge…'

"Get out of the way!" Ashe shouted to him. "I am going to call her!"

He stared for a second and then nodded to show he understood her meaning. Ashe held her weapon out in front and focused all thoughts. Even after all these years, it did not seem as though she had become rusty on the techniques of summoning an Esper.

Moments later, Ultima appeared before her. It wouldn't be much time, but at least their immediate problems could be cleared away. Besides, secretly Ashe also summoned her to have some time to think by herself and be alone, however brief it was.

While Ultima shot around spells, Ashe focused on recharging MP. What she was about to say before interrupted by the attack was regarding the plan she had been tossing around in her mind. If she could just convince the Archadian Senate not to follow through with their match to Larsa, then all would be well. But in order to do that, she would have to find someone of near equal power from Archadia. If someone could just _pose _as engaged to her, Ashe was willing to bet that would buy Larsa enough time to meet someone else more to their liking. Yes, it could work. And she had the perfect candidate in mind…someone who was held with high regard in the Archadian community…

He'd never agree to it, of course. It was foolish of her to believe such a thing. Still, she could try…

Ashe ran down the pathway with Ultima. Her time was almost up, so she hoped to reach the room ahead—maybe even further. She needed to run as far as possible so Basch would not have to fight. Once they reached Archades they could probably find someone to treat it properly.

After longer than she expected, Ultima suddenly disappeared. They had made it to the waterfall area inside the place. She turned to Basch. "We seem to be fine, for now. Are you able enough to take on the headless beings inside here?"

"I can. What were you going to say before?" He asked immediately.

"Oh, well…never mind about that. Which direction shall we go next, then?"

"Tell me." He persisted.

"We have to move quickly." She began to run forward. "I will as soon as we're closer to the elevator…"

That seemed to satisfy him for the moment. Ashe cast a quick spell of protection from what MP she had recharged. It amazed her, every time the party had journeyed through the ruined Palace, how such a serene thing as a waterfall could exist in the middle of it all. Not unlike the calm eye of a storm. But, of course, there were monsters and beasts to be dealt with. She allowed Basch to lead her forward.

"I will cut us a path." He assured. "Keep regaining your magic power…we may need it." Basch took out the ridiculous length of his judge's sword and proceeded to cut the nearest beast in half. Ashe, never one to sit by and remain idle, started the recharge process.

* * *

Balthier eyed the mercenaries carefully. They didn't appear to be typical thieves or street thugs. He'd have to think this one over before rushing into a confrontation, fists raised. But he was sure now they were the ones responsible for downing Ashe's ship. Nasty business.

If he listened hard he could hear bits of the conversation. Something about searches and scouts. Balthier frowned. "What do you think, Fran?" He turned to her.

"…Fran?"

She was a few yards ahead of him, with a surprised look on her face. She lifted a hand to point ahead. "Look!"

Balthier's gaze met to the Phon teleport sphere. "What in-!?" Out came Vaan, of all people. And right in front of the pirate mercenaries.

A second later he saw them. "Heeeeyyy! Bal! Fran!" He waved, clearly not knowing what danger was right in front of him.

Well there went his element of surprise, Balthier thought lamentably. At least now, with a third member in the party, the upcoming fisticuffs had probably just turned to their advantage. But why had he come here? And at such a time? Had he, perhaps, come also to investigate about his friends? Questions, Balthier realized, that would have to wait.

"Time to go, Fran."

She nodded while taking careful aim of an arrow. Her fight would be from afar. Just as well. He had preferred it this way. Before they left the airship this morning she again needed to sit down for awhile. It was not like her at all. He hoped all the adventuring had not caught up to her. Well, he had no one but himself to blame for that.

Balthier leapt into the fray. "Good afternoon, gents. Are you ready to meet your maker?"

As the sky pirates surrounded them, Vaan looked at their opponents with bewilderment. "Who are they?" He whispered to Balthier. "More bounty hunters?"

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "More?"

"I'll save the story for later. Who _are _these creeps?"

"Mercenaries. Affiliated somehow with Archadia. We have strong reason to believe-"

"-Oy!" The largest one shouted. "Stop murmurin' with yerselves! Are you wantin' a fight!?"

Another man, clearly the captain of the group, stepped forward. "Friends of the Queen, I presume? What do you know about it?"

"We know enough." Balthier retorted. "Let's not waste time. The first move is yours."

"Very well." The man removed an unseen gun from his vest, took aim, and shot. The bullet barely whizzed by his left ear. Blood had been drawn. But it _had_ been unexpected.

"We've gotta use all our strength for this." Vaan said carefully. "Got any ideas?"

"Yes." Things hadn't changed at all since their waterway days. Thrown into unexpected battles…memories flashed by in a moment. "Fran!" He called to her. Without saying anything, the two understood what needed to be done. And that was how it ought to be.

Another man leapt forward with a knife. Balthier dodged the attack easily enough. He then raised his hand. "Too slow. Let me show you how it's done…"

* * *

They had encountered a rare game unexpectedly. Basch knew this because his sword, which usually cut down others of its ilk quite easily, only managed to create a medium-sized gash. In retaliation, the beast countered with a strong force. He fell back at the unexpected strength with a surprised grunt.

"Basch!" Someone called. Ashe rushed closer to him and cast a Cure spell. She then took aim of her gun and shot the monster. It recoiled, apparently frightened.

However, a moment later it regained its composure. Ashe went to attack it again, but Basch held up his hand. The time had come for _him _to call an Esper.

Ashe had vanished. In her place was Chaos, meditating quietly. Basch raised his sword, pointing to the offending reason of why he had summoned him. Chaos unleashed strong wind attacks. Basch recharged MP and did his best to keep the pace up with healing.

'Our short journey is going to end soon.' He thought. Once the two reached Archades, they would be on their separate ways. A nagging feeling lumped in his throat. He couldn't quite pinpoint it exactly. 'Of course, that is, unless the mercenaries happen to catch up to us…or have discovered which route we have taken…'

No, he would not allow that to happen. His honor as Larsa's judge dictated it. Ashe would pass through to the capital city safely. But they still had some ways to go…

Nightfall would come by the time they reached Old Archades. He was sure of it. Perhaps they could stay hidden somewhere in the slums, so as to remain undetected for at least one more day. Of course, there was the troublesome annoyance of those street racketeers…

Soon their foe had been defeated. Chaos disappeared.

"That was quick thinking." Ashe muttered from behind him. She looked towards the direction they were headed. "Shall we?"

He nodded. "Let's hurry."

They continued on for some time in silence. Basch just simply did not want to reach Archades yet, he concluded after awhile in his thoughts. He could not explain why. They had every reason to. But it was time he stopped trying to make excuses for something that was the obvious truth.

So Basch was secretly glad when Ashe stopped him right before the elevator. "I've been having an idea." She explained to him. "And I was hoping to hear your thoughts on the matter."

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I…" She hesitated. The Queen of Dalmasca was not one to hesitate.

"Yes?" He prompted carefully.

"A solution for this. A compromise with the Archadian Senate, if you will. As you know, they want me to announce a betrothal with Larsa for a marriage of convenience to strengthen the bonds between Dalmasca and Archadia. But that will not be wise. I doubt Larsa is in agreement with their views."

"You are right in that regard." Basch nodded.

"However…perhaps I could pose an engagement with someone else in the high ranks. Just long enough for Larsa to meet someone and become engaged to that person."

He remained silent.

"I believe this could work. The Senate will be satisfied that their Emperor is showing signs of continuing the Solidor name, and they will have their wish of my giving a marriage bond between our lands. Of course, my engagement would only be until Larsa finds someone else more suitable. Perhaps even someone from Dalmasca."

Basch followed the logic, but was in disbelief that she would even consider such a plan. It was not like Ashe. Not after what happened from the first marriage.

"Who do you have in mind?" He sensed that she did.

Now it was her turn to remain silent.

Suddenly it dawned on him. The Senate would only be satisfied with a man of near equal power to Larsa…he was the highest ranked judge in the land and loved by all of Arcadia…

Basch made the connections. "I do believe, your Majesty, you are referring to me."

"I am too afraid you will say no. But I am more afraid of facing the Senate without having some kind of battle plan."

"…Won't they become angry once they realize the engagement is a ruse? Severe ties even further?"

Ashe shifted uncomfortably. "Dalmasca's lands have too many trading riches for that. I don't believe they would."

He said nothing. Finally, after a few moments, Basch said, "I will need to think about this. Let us go to Old Archades, now."

She nodded. He stepped inside the elevator.


	12. The Lunch Outing

Another update. Both this chapter and the next took me, like, a day to write. It's good that I know exactly where I'm going. Anyway, you may notice that it was around this point that I thought, okay, it's time to start speeding things up. So that's what I'm doing. Enjoy:

* * *

Larsa led her through the streets to a small café he preferred for downtown meals. He hoped she would like it.

They sat down at a reserved table. He barely noticed the people who flew out of the way of his path. It was an Emperor's life.

The place had expensive wallpaper all around the rooms of a red color. Occasionally a medium-sized painting would be peppered in the mix. One, Larsa noted, was of his father in the earlier days. Before he became so ill. The table of his choice was one to the side where they could talk in relative privacy.

He turned to Penelo. "So…what do you think about the city, Penelo? And did I take you somewhere to your liking? Is it…'not Rabanastre' enough?"

She giggled at that, which made Larsa smile. Apparently he could be amusing if he truly exerted himself. "I do." Penelo answered. Her smiled faded. "But…"

His face halted. "Yes?"

"Look around." She whispered. "Look at the women in this room"

Larsa stole a glance of their surroundings. They were all practically swooning in their dresses, having hardly believed that they were so lucky as to have chanced a glimpse of their Emperor. First class to the very bone, the women each wore an elegant strolling dress with a refined air and small walking steps.

"I have done so." He turned back to her.

"Now look at me."

Larsa saw Penelo, with her much less expensive dress she decided to wear. He also observed that her elbows were on the table, something no Arcadian lady would ever do. But she was brimming with life, humor, and a sense of happiness, which he could not have said the same about the others.

"I have done so." He whispered.

She waved her hands emphatically. "You see? I am not what they are. I can never be that."

"You're right." Larsa answered with a sigh. "Dull…shallow…brainless…shall I go on?"

Penelo, not expecting this, sat back with a surprised mouth.

"Very well." He extended his hand and began counting the fingers. "Feebleminded, boring, lifeless, wearisome-"

"-Larsa-"

"-Spiritless-"

"-Larsa, t-that's enough." Penelo said with a clear blush now. "That isn't what I meant."

He raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon? Was there a script? Ought I to have spoken something else? But I meant every word. Ah, I see our waiter is here." He motioned him over. "What would you like, Penelo?"

She concentrated furiously on the menu now. "Um…um, I'll try this soup." She pointed to the item.

"Excellent choice, ma'am. And for you, sire?"

Larsa waved the question away in annoyance. "You must ask? The usual, please."

"Very good, sire. Apologies, sire." He took the two menus, gave a little bow, and walked away.

Larsa decided to change the subject. "I have heard nothing from the Queen lately. I do not like fearing the worst, but…"

By now Penelo had recovered. "Vaan hasn't replied to my letter-of-update, either. Do you think they're off on some adventure again without me?" She dabbled at the straw in her drink.

"I cannot say. But I do know that Basch should have returned some time ago."

"Hmm."

"I have every confidence in his abilities, however. And combined with Ashe I am sure they are quite formidable opponents." He chuckled before taking a sip of the drink.

"That's true. I just hope they're okay. I feel like I'm left in the dark, here."

Larsa tilted his head. "Would you like to return home?"

"…I…well, no. I don't want to. Right now." She offered no more on the subject, and he did not prompt her.

The food arrived. Much sooner, Larsa had always known, than any other customer. Would Penelo like it? He hoped that she would.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed after a sip from the soup. "Much better than whatever Migelo offers."

Relieved, Larsa took a bite from his meal. "I am glad to hear that. Archades is not so bad." He smiled.

Penelo smiled back. "Thank you for taking me into town, Larsa. I really do appreciate it." She took another sip.

(Anything to make you smile, Penelo.)

"So…what are we going to do after this?"

"Hmm. Let's walk around the streets a little more so you can take in the sights further. Then, I suppose we'll head back to the dress shop, and then our ride home."

Before he could speak further they were approached by a group of particularly young ladies. In the center stood a proud matriarch.

"…Yes?"

"It is a lovely afternoon, is it not?"

He must have made some noise in the affirmative.

"My daughters and I were just drinking our daily tea when we had been alerted of your arrival! How frightfully surprising. Everyone has been saying you do not come out of your home for anything, my Lord!" She unfurled her fan and began waving it emphatically across the face.

"I shall have to clear my calendar, then, and have lunch every day over here to stop such rumors."

The younger ladies giggled with too much pitch and force. And none of them, he noted angrily, had even looked at Penelo or acknowledged her existence. He saw out of the corner of his eye her shrinking down in the chair.

"My daughters would be _happy _to visit your home soon, Lord Larsa. Any of them. You have a lovely garden, I hear?"

She was trying to play matchmaker with her daughters, he realized. And what better catch than the country's Emperor?

Just as he was about to politely decline, one of the daughters forced herself down in the seat next to him. "I understand there is a maze? Oh, _will _you permit me to see it one day? It sounds simply wonderful." She pushed her arms down on her lap so that her bosom swelled while she stared directly at him. Penelo looked like she had just become as frozen as ice.

"A-Ah," Larsa leaned away from the daughter, "the garden is currently undergoing a…r-rearrangement. I'm afraid you'll have to ask another day." He lied.

She drew back, disappointed. "Oh, but it does not have to be the maze! I would _love _to see the drawing room paintings I've heard so much about-"

"-And me!" The other chirped up.

"It's so terribly _dull _for them strolling in the city." The mother elbowed herself between Larsa and the daughter. "Oh, you simply must permit them to pay a visit one day. It would be too cruel, my Lord, to say anything otherwise."

Larsa's social graces had been depleted. "I will _consider _it." He said while brushing the mother's hand away from his shoulder, perhaps a little too forcefully. "In the meantime, my calendar is full. If you will excuse us." He turned back to Penelo and took another bite of his meal.

The mother huffed for a little bit, but she knew this was her only chance to safely back away. As she clucked away with her dimwitted chicks, Larsa slowly began to realize that he jumped out of the proverbial frying pan and into the fire. Penelo was staring hard down at her soup.

"…I am sorry you had to witness that. Unfortunately, an eligible bachelor of my status simply will not do."

"I see. Do things like that happen often?" She asked icily.

"…No." He lied again. "As I said, they're all brainless." Larsa forced another bite of his lunch. It had become suddenly cold and distasteful. Had Penelo's current mood transferred to what he was eating?

"…I'm full." She pushed away her plate and sat back. "I would like to go back now, please."

For an alarming moment Larsa thought she meant Dalmasca. "Penelo." He pleaded. "Archades is not all bad. Do not let the occasional-"

"-I know…look, I just want to leave now, okay?" She looked away from him.

Larsa shrunk in his chair. This was an awful feeling. He set down his fork and stood up. Clearly there was nothing that could be done now. The damage was already in front of him. He extended his hand to help her from the seat, but Penelo jumped out with a determined maneuver to avoid his contact. Larsa sighed sadly and curled his fingers back inward.

This was not how he had planned the outing.

For some reason he had just imagined Penelo would fall into his arms after seeing what a good afternoon he could treat her with. 'Stupid.' He scolded himself. 'What kind of moronic plan was that?' He should have known better. The café was notorious for that kind of company.

He ran after her down the street, almost too afraid to make the approach. "So…we'll go see your dress now, then?"

But that didn't brighten her mood. "Okay." She answered indifferently.

Larsa sighed. "Penelo, I am sorry for what happened. What can I do…?"

"I just want to leave!" She shouted, a little too loudly. As people swung around to stare, she realized her error and blushed rosily with embarrassment.

Larsa sighed again.

* * *

"You've really done it this time, Vaan."

He dusted himself off. "Nice to see you too, Balthier."

They had just handed a swift defeat to the sky pirate team with the use of a Luminescence concurrence. After all the years they could still fight perfectly and communicate to each other without saying a word.

"Hello, Vaan." Fran spoke to him once she finished a quick recharge. "What are you doing here?"

Vaan shifted in his feet, as though he was suddenly very uncomfortable. "Let's talk somewhere else. Who were these creeps, anyway?"

Balthier gave a look of annoyance at them. "Riffraff, we think. They have something to do with the Queen's disappearance-"

"-So the rumor was true!" He exclaimed. "And Basch? Are they both in trouble?"

Balthier tipped his head to the side. "You know something about all this?"

Vaan shifted uncomfortably again. "Well…not really…just something I overheard. But…I'm sure they'll be okay. So what happened?"

"We think these mercenaries were hired by someone to take their airship down. Rumor has it that they crashed somewhere along the Phon Coast. No one saw what happened after that…I beg your pardon, except for these," he kicked one of the men, "they must have instigated the whole thing."

Vaan nodded. "If that's the case, I don't think they'll be any threat to them now. Unless there are more out in the coast."

"A possibility. If I know Basch and Ashe correctly…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "They must have traveled through the cave palace. It's the only explanation. We would have seen them go through town."

Vaan nodded. "Just how many people know of hat place anyway?"

"The locals would." Fran piped in. "From around here."

"Just enough for their pursuers to catch up, perhaps. Well, shall we be off then?"

Vaan shook his head. "We've got a bigger problem right now." He seemed to shrink down two inches.

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah…see, something happened right before I came here…"

Fran stepped forward. "What is it? What has happened?"

"I…was walking with……a friend…and some of your bounty hunters kidnapped her."

"_Our _bounty hunters? What would the profit be in that?"

Vaan swallowed hard. "Because they know you'll do the right thing and help me find her?"

"Nice try. Tell us what we don't know, Vaan."

"Fine…fine." He drew in a breath. "The friend…was Mjrn."

Fran stared in honest shock. "_Mjrn_? My sister?"

Vaan squeezed his eyes. "The same."

Fran took two steps towards him. "And what was she doing outside of the wood? Did you…persuade her to try such a thing?"

"I…I ended up there when I was fighting a Mark, see. And it was a close call…she helped me recover. When I left the village, she came with. But across the Plains, that's as far as we had planned to go! And then they recognized her for your sister, and well…" He trailed off quietly.

Balthier shook his head. "Let's worry about the details later. For now, it seems as though we're off to rescue a sister…" Things were becoming complicated. It just wouldn't do.


	13. The Turning Point

Hi everyone again. Time for an update. Last chap was for L&P fans, this time you can guess who's up. In fact, I'm sure you can deduct from the chapter title why it's called as such! Without further ado, enjoy:

* * *

Basch did not sleep well that night.

They had stopped in Old Archades and spent the night there in a shabby room. It was quite a feat that no one managed to recognize them. They did not go into Archades just yet because of what possibly awaited them at the checkpoint into the town. It was the same country, after all, that attacked them. Was Larsa unknowing to any of this?

But an attack from the Senate would not have made sense. They were the ones, after all, who wanted to see a marriage between their Emperor and Ashe. Perhaps, then, it was an independent high ranking official. A judge left over from the old days? Their list of enemies was long.

"Basch?"

He turned from the doorway. Ashe had woken up. She was staring back at him with a look of concern.

"Have you slept at all? What is the matter?"

And then there was the matter about her plan. Rasler would be shrieking in his grave. Could he do something like that to his old friend? And how many people would really believe he had become engaged to Ashe? Dammit, he was almost old enough to be her father.

Well, not entirely. Her father had been quite old when she was born.

"…Basch?"

It would save Larsa, of course, from the abominable group that was the Archadian Senate. And the whole thing would only be until he found someone else. Basch was sure that would not take much time at all. The young Emperor, he had noticed before he left for Dalmasca, had someone in particular on his mind…

But the plan would not, in fact, be so bad. And of course, if he wanted to be entirely truthful to himself…

"Basch!"

She was right next to him now. His thoughts had been shaken.

"I have been standing guard."

"Well…go to sleep."

"I am not tired."

"You _must _be. I remember yesterday you hardly slept at all in the Uplands."

"It would be best for me to stay here. As Judge Magister it is my responsibility since there is no one else. We are not entirely safe here."

"Responsibility? Loyalty? Is that all you ever speak of?" She had become angry…it was a face he loved seeing. One of his guilty pleasures he admitted to no one.

"Our enemies could be just around the corner." He tilted his head. "You would have us travel all this way only to be killed before the finish line?"

He knew it had been years since someone dared provoke her into a quarrel. Her eyes danced with flames. "What use is a guard if he cannot concentrate the next morning!?"

"This guard knows the one he is guarding will be quite grumpy in the daytime if she stayed awake half the night in his place." Basch replied in a bored tone.

No one had been a match for her temper…until now. With two swift steps Ashe sent her fist flying towards his face.

Basch caught the small fist with his hand and gently lowered it but did not let go. Something sizzled in the air. She looked back at him, her expression softening slightly. On an impulse he drew the hand closer and lowered his face to hers. Her fingers spread out in surprise and then relaxed. The kiss was chaste, quiet, and unexpected for both. It was over as quickly as it had begun. They nearly recoiled from each other, not knowing quite what to say. Neither dared speak to ruin the silence.

Finally, he did. "-Forgive me. That was grossly improper." Basch turned back to face the doorway. Ashe didn't say anything. She didn't move for awhile, either. The air had sizzled again, making him uncomfortable. _What _had just possessed him to steal a kiss from the _Queen _of Dalmasca? He must be going nearly mad.

Oh, Rasler would indeed be howling from the grave.

* * *

"Okay Vaan, describe to me what these bounty hunters looked like."

They had gone back into the airship, their plans now changed. Fran was the one currently driving, almost furiously, to apparently keep her mind occupied, lest she kill Vaan.

"They were all Bangaa, but not Ba'Gamnan or any of his clowns."

"Hmm, that should narrow the field significantly—Fran are you _sure_ you should drive?—I don't know of too many groups like that nowadays."

"That really makes me relieved to hear that, Balthier. It shouldn't be too hard to figure this out." Vaan of thought nothing but what they could possibly be doing to Mjrn for the last few hours…

"That all depends. Even if we can narrow that down to a select group, we don't know their location."

"I wouldn't worry about that. If anything _they _are probably gonna come to _us_."

"I hope you're right."

"And what made you take my sister away from the Wood? Where it was safe?" Fran interjected suddenly.

Vaan was silent for a moment. He had hoped that wouldn't be brought up. "Well, see…er…"

The two stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"H-Hey, I didn't _take _her. She _wanted _to go. And it was only to be until we met up with the Garif!" He reminded them again.

"My other sister will never forgive you." Fran spoke quietly while she made a sudden, sharp turn. Vaan's stomach lurched.

"They'll probably banish her from the village, now." Balthier said. "Just as they did with Fran."

"But that's not fair!"

"Our village is not _like _yours. There are…rules."

Vaan sighed. "…I know that. But…isn't it time she made that choice for herself? You did too, once upon a time…"

Fran looked away. Suddenly, a red flashing light started beeping crazily. Balthier jumped to his feet. "An approaching ship!? Where?"

She examined the information. "There." She pointed roughly at 10 o'clock. "It is coming fast."

Vaan straightened in his chair. "Is it them!?"

"We won't _know _until you see their faces. I'll have the communication input ready, Fran."

The airship was small in size, but fast. It flew by them and then circled. Then they decided to go above, forcing them to maneuver out of the way.

Balthier gritted his teeth. "These gentlemen don't like to play very nice. Vaan! Is this the same airship you saw them take off in?"

Vaan squinted his eyes. "It's hard to say…everything happened so fast. Can we move in closer?"

Fran swerved to the left.

"We're…working…on…it." Balthier managed to say through his concentration.

Suddenly a voice echoed from their communication device. "There's a price on your head, Balthier! We're here for it! Disable your weapons systems or this girl is dead!" There was no mistaking the same Bangaa voice.

"And that would be them." Vaan said sheepishly.

Fran made some ineligible noise. She jerked the controls to the right.

"This is your last chance. Disable any weaponry and give yourselves up quietly."

Balthier shook his head. "Looks like we've got little choice in the matter. Everyone, prepare to enter their airship."

Vaan shrunk in the chair with shame. He had gotten his friends involved in this…now they were going to be captured because of his choices.

The Bangaa airship fired a warning shot at them. Balthier pressed a button which Vaan knew would disable firepower. "We've done what they asked. I hardly think they'll just hand Mjrn over, though. Not time to think of a plan." Fran eased the airship into their docking compartment. It was time for the party to begin…

* * *

Ashe tossed around in her sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Did she view it as a betrayal to Rasler? What was this confusion she felt?

It had been totally surprising, and she suspected not just for herself. The shock of it had not worn off at all. Worst, she thought as crimson filled her cheeks, Ashe was positive that she hadn't just stared at Basch. She had _gawked_. The poor man had it bad enough after such an act. She had made it a thousand times worst, Ashe was sure.

Morning would be unbearable. It would be best never to speak of the matter again.

Ashe managed to take a small peek at him from where she lay. He was still standing there, much the same, with his back against the doorway, looking outside. She buried her head in the covers.

…Silly. She thought after awhile. She was _Queen _Ashelia of Dalmasca. What the hell did she need to be afraid of? Why _should _she be embarrassed? Ashe nodded silently. After all, it was _he _who initiated the whole thing!

This put an interesting damper on her plans, however. How could they expect to act as an engaged couple if everything would become horridly awkward? No, it simply couldn't do. She would, Ashe resolved, say something about the matter to him the next morning.

In the meantime, she dreamed. Ashe was in her full Queen's attire—evening dress, crown…gloves. For some reason she was back at the battlefield where they had briefly fought off the sky pirate mercenaries. One of them grabbed her suddenly and pressed a knife against her throat. He grinned and whispered evil things into her ear.

Suddenly, _he _stepped forward from the fog. For some reason Basch's hair was the old, long style. He was in the full judge armor. Except, obviously, for the helmet. Ashe noticed he seemed to be infinitely more handsome than how she ever looked at him before, but she did not put much thought towards this.

He leapt forward, sword swinging. In one fluid movement the enemy had been dispatched of. Ashe became weak in the knees suddenly. He caught her, like it took no effort at all. For some reason Basch reached down and lifted her feet up. He carried Ashe safely away from the battle. At first she was tense, but as she felt the warmth and strength his arms were capable of, she relaxed gradually into him. Basch looked down and smiled. That smile was positively _handsome_. Almost irresistibly so. He had always shown it so sparingly. And now Basch looked at least ten years younger.

She felt her hand touch his cheek. It was almost mechanical. But she just couldn't _resist_. Her hand was greeted with more warmth. She traced a finger coolly down…across the strong jaw line…and to the other side of his face.

In her dreams, Ashe reasoned, there was no need for restraint. He gripped her tighter.

Suddenly the scene changed. She was in her wedding dress, now. The same that she wore those years ago. At the end of the aisle, he awaited her, looking polished and (of course) handsome in his formal attire.

This dream was certainly starting to become some cause for concern.

But Dream Ashe put reasonable thought at bay. All her friends were there—Vaan, Larsa, Penelo, Balthier, and Fran. She stepped forward, and the ceremony began. He smiled at her happily again. She smiled back. He took her hand to slip the ring on.

And then the scene changed yet again. Now things were not bright and cheerful at all. She was in her mourning dress—all black. The very same one she remembered wearing for Rasler. The same thing had happened again. Another war started quickly—probably one she herself had failed to prevent as Queen—and Basch saw the importance of duty towards his the country first.

Was this all a glimpse into her future? Ashe realized suddenly that it was a viewing. She peered cautiously into the foreboding casket.

And there he was…pale…lifeless. Ashe, realizing the sting she did not know what had meant, shrieked at the form of Basch she did not want to ever see.

She sat up. A dream, Ashe reminded herself. That was all in her imagination. And yet…it had felt so _real_…she glanced up at the doorway. He was in the exact same position as when she last saw him. Ashe sighed with relief, turned back on her side, and drifted back to sleep.


	14. The Reunited Party

Heh, this chapter makes me smile. Moving along quickly here...please read and review:

* * *

Penelo punched her pillow angrily. It was the next morning and she tossed and turned practically all night. By her side sat the flower vase. Ten more had been added to her collection somewhere between when they left for the city and when she went to sleep. She had not caught him in the act _again_! Penelo sighed.

She knew her reaction to what had happened during the lunch outing was very unlike her. She was not one to become so gloomy and moody. But for some reason she just couldn't _help _it. The image of those girls actually _flirting _with Larsa made her blood boil. And she should have said something nasty and clever to them! Penelo cursed herself.

And she was certain that scene was a common occurrence with him. Larsa was, after all, an extremely eligible bachelor. Probably in all of Archadia. She pounded her fist into the pillow again.

After a few more moments, Penelo sat up. She glanced at the dress they had picked up from the shop, which was propped on top of a chair. The threading was exquisitely woven—a lovely sight to see, really. But Penelo didn't want to look at it. She tore her eyes away.

It was not his fault, of course, that the female group had approached them. Still, all she wanted to do at the moment was punch the daylights out of him.

Penelo sighed again and went to the dresser. She wanted to wear her usual clothes today. Something that separated herself as far away from this type of society as possible. She recalled painfully how it had once made her jealous to think of the Nobles.

After a few minutes of getting ready for the day, Penelo stepped outside. A maid was waiting for her. "Your breakfast is ready." She bowed. "Please come this way."

"I see. Is Larsa going to be eating with me?" At the moment she dreaded seeing him again.

"I believe some urgent news came to his attention this morning and he is in the study. There are, however, some other guests currently eating who are excited to see you, Miss Penelo."

Penelo opened her mouth in surprise. Without daring to wonder, she allowed the maid to lead her towards the dining room. She peeked her head around the corner. There, sitting on opposite sides of the table, sat Basch and Ashe. They both turned and smiled.

"Oh!!" She exclaimed. Penelo first rushed to Ashe and gave her a big hug. Then she ran to Basch and did the same. "It's _you _guys! What a great surprise!"

Basch chuckled. "Do you think she's happy to see us, Ashe?"

"Hum. Of that I cannot be sure."

"Oh, don't you _tease _me like that!" She shook a finger at both of them. Penelo did not even bother to stop and think about why Ashe was in Larsa's home instead of ruling over Dalmasca, where she belonged. "Now all we need is Vaan, Balthier, and Fran! Do you know where they are??"

Ashe shook her head. "We have not heard of anything from them. And I'm afraid this little gathering we are currently having will soon end. I intend to head back to Rabanastre by tomorrow and see what has happened in my absence. Possibly as soon as this evening."

Penelo's face fell. "But…you can't! You have only just arrived! And we have so much catching up to do! If you return to your castle, I'll never have another chance like this again! Basch," she turned to him, "talk some sense into her. She simply must not be allowed to do such a thing."

Basch looked away, as if something Penelo said had caused him to remain silent.

Suddenly she realized something. "Wait…and just where have you two _been _this whole time? Larsa informed me a long time ago that you were supposed to arrive, Basch."

They each took a turn explaining their adventures, starting with the airship crash and ending at where they presently were. Penelo couldn't help but have a strange suspicion, however, that they were leaving out…some details. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed when the two had finished. "And you were traveling to here on foot this whole time?? Why, if only Larsa and I had known, we could have helped you cross the Cave Palace safely…"

"It's fine, Penelo." Ashe smiled. "We made it here in one piece."

Basch raised an eyebrow. "I believe, Penelo, that you are doubting my battling abilities. Surely I am incorrect?"

She laughed. "No—no! Of course I'm not doubting that. You're the best judge in the land, Basch. I'm sure Ashe rested easily with your strength to aid the journey." Penelo was unaware of something silent that passed between her two friends. They said nothing at this.

Suddenly Larsa appeared in the door. They turned to him. His face was grave. Clearing his throat he said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I have received some very distressing news. Please come to my study so that we may talk further." He walked back down the hallway quietly.

When he left Ashe marveled, "Did my eyes just deceive me? Is that really the same Larsa we traveled with all those years ago?"

Penelo nodded. "He's grown a lot since then."

"Was that…a hint of a _beard _I saw?"

Basch laughed. "He is indeed growing, Ashe. Of course, when you are the Emperor's guard you hardly notice these things until it is pointed out to you directly." He stood up. "Ready?"

The two ladies nodded. Together the three walked down the long hallways until they reached Larsa's study. He motioned them to come in.

"A message came to me from one of my small, scouting airships." He explained. "Apparently what they saw was an attack. A vastly mobile airship overcame another one. There is reason to believe that the passengers were none other than our friends—Fran, Balthier, and Vaan."

Penelo straightened up from her seat. "No!"

Basch remained calm. "Balthier is the best pilot around. Are you certain, Larsa?"

He nodded. "My informant has told me it almost appeared as though our friends simply surrendered and came onboard without a fight. What do you make of this?"

Ashe balled her fists. "It means, Larsa, that whoever did it was not fighting fair. They must have had no choice."

"I agree. Therefore, we must think over what to do with this information. Shall I send a small group of fighter airships?"

Penelo stood up. "No way! I'm gonna go after 'em myself." She pumped an arm into the air.

Larsa looked up with alarm. "We do not know how dangerous these men are, Penelo. Let my fleet go, they are more trained, capable-"

She shook her head stubbornly. "C'mon everyone! We're leaving right now!" She rushed out of the room.

Larsa stood up and held his hand out. "Penelo! Wait!"

"Let's go, then." Ashe rose and smiled. "There is no use stopping her, Larsa. Besides, I can see you need some adventure. We have been so lacking it lately, true?"

He reddened. "Well, _you _haven't." He mumbled angrily.

"…Indeed. And are you two deaf? We are leaving with Penelo and that's that."

The two men groaned.

* * *

When they first arrived on board they put up quite a fight. Unfortunately one of the Bangaa brought out Mjrn, and they were quickly quieted. "This is your sister, ain't she? I'd shut up, if I were you. Now come over here."

They had no choice but to comply. Fran stared desperately at her sister. Vaan's guilt grew tenfold.

"Don't worry, old friend." Balthier whispered to him. "We've been in worse situations before. Remember the dungeon?"

"Yeah." Vaan whispered back. "But these guys really seem to know what they're doing. I don't think we'll have as great of a chance in escaping here."

"We'll think of something, you can count on that." He winked. The Bangaa crew led them down into a series of hallways. Soon, they reached the cell area. Wisely, the Bangaa placed each of the three in separate cells. A fourth one went to Mjrn.

"Mjrn!" Vaan shouted to her once they had left. "Mjrn, I'm so sorry all this has happened to you!"

She looked back at him sadly. "The Wood is sure to be displeased with me, now. But I do not blame you, Vaan." Fran could be heard making a disapproving noise from this statement.

He sat back in his cell. "Well…now what?"

Balthier paced back and forth. "They should be heading out to claim the reward on my head. It shouldn't be too long before we land again."

"There is no way out of here, from what I am perceiving." Fran said. "Unless an electrical malfunction occurs…"

"Just like the time we were held by the Imperials." Balthier nodded. "But that seems highly unlikely."

"So…what? We're just gonna sit here??" Vaan demanded.

"We haven't been given much of a choice." Before they were taken inside the cells, each member had been searched for any hidden devices that could aid in their escape, or any hidden weapons. "Our best option at this point is to attack as soon as they let us out. The element of surprise would be on our side."

"Hmph." Vaan clearly didn't like the sound of _that _plan.

Suddenly one of the Bangaa guards appeared from the corridors. "Comfy?" He asked while laughing at the sight. Vaan glared back at him.

"I suppose some chairs would be too much to ask?" Balthier asked with the usual sarcasm.

The guard smirked. "We've been waiting for this day now for quite some time, Balthier. You've amassed quite a large sum of bounty indeed."

"I'm sure there's no question of that." Balthier replied in a bored tone.

"Well just don't try anything funny, you hear? We've got all kinds of tricks for you if all three manage to escape." He walked past their cells.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it." He said as the Bangaa rounded the corner away from them.

They sat there in silence for a few more hours. Vaan had no knowledge of what time it currently was. Night, he knew, had long passed. By now it had to have been around lunchtime. Vaan slept very little, and suspected the others got an equal amount of rest.

He leaned towards Mjrn's cell again. "Mjrn…if we ever get out of this, I'm gonna make all this up to you. I promise."

Mjrn smiled. "Do you think I'll ever see the village again?"

"Well sure you will!" Vaan answered emphatically. "We'll find a way, you see." Vaan sat up as they all heard a large alarm sound. Red lights flashed everywhere.

"What's going on?" Balthier peered out of his view. "An alarm? Is there a malfunction…? Or…"

"An airship!" They heard someone shout in the distant. "From Archadia! It's a royal airship!"

Something chilled down Vaan's spine. A royal Archadian ship? But…that meant…

Suddenly they were all thrown to the left. The airship had swerved to avoid an attack of some sort. Moments later Vaan could tell they were making an emergency landing. But where? And why? Had they given up that easily?

More noises could be heard from the cabin. Vaan's eyes widened in surprise as he started to hear the metallic clangs of swords and other weapons. He heard a voice shout an Esper's name—he thought perhaps it was Mateus—and the battle continued. He looked wildly around at the others. "What's going _on _over there?"

Balthier smirked. "We know only of a few people who have control over Espers. They're late."

And he spoke that statement just before none other than Basch, Larsa, Penelo, and Ashe burst into the room. Basch was donned in his full judge's armor. And the others were looking quite pleased. "We have arrived in time, it seems." Larsa spoke calmly.

They all laughed. "Some things never change." Balthier muttered. "Now, disable these infernal cell fields, then?"


	15. The House Solidor Ball part 1

Another Friday update for everyone. We're nearing the end...

* * *

They had managed to figure out how to safely disable the field around their cells. The four stepped out carefully. Vaan and Mjrn's eyes met. They quickly blushed and looked away.

"Thanks for the help." Balthier brushed an invisible speck off his sleeve. "Saved us the trouble of getting the job done ourselves."

"What _happened _out there!?" Vaan demanded.

The four glanced at each other, and suddenly burst out laughing in mirth. "Penelo managed to maneuver them towards the ground." Basch explained. "It was at that point we landed and entered the ship. Larsa announced to this group of scoundrels that whatever prize previously on your heads had become void under his orders."

"They didn't take that bit of news so well." Larsa added. The four laughed again.

"But we handled 'em just fine!" Penelo grinned. "They hardly put up any battle at all. No fun!"

"Let's talk more later." Ashe interrupted. "For now, we should leave." Everyone nodded in agreement. The group hurried off the airship. Vaan glanced sideways at the number of unconscious Bangaa bodies strewn everywhere. He smiled.

* * *

They had gone in separate airships. Balthier and Fran found their original one after searching around for a little bit. She brought Mjrn along to have a small talk with her sister. Vaan looked back at their ship, disappointed. He had gone with the other crew.

Ashe, while folding her arms and looking contemplative, sat down on the far left—Larsa, the opposite. Basch stood near her and gazed out the windows with his back to everyone. Penelo and Vaan piloted the aircraft.

"We shall return to my home." Larsa announced after awhile. "And celebrate our satisfactory victory there. I believe we have earned it."

"I must return to Dalmasca at once." Ashe reminded him. "Have you forgotten this, Larsa?"

"I have not. However, I must insist. We have not gathered together like this in a long, long time. Will you stay, Ashe? For old times?"

"Oh, say yes!" Penelo cried.

"My people need me. They will be wondering if I am even alive."

"It may yet still be unsafe to make the journey. We have not caught our attackers." Said Basch, who was trying to sound fairly neutral in the matter.

"Bal and I took care of the mercenaries, if that's what you mean." Vaan interrupted from the pilot's seat.

"I am thinking it is about time House Solidor had a proper gathering of celebration—I am thinking I must host a ball when we arrive back."

"Oh, Larsa!" Penelo clasped her hands.

Basch whipped around to face him. "Really, my Lord, you cannot be serious. We have reason to believe someone from Archadia gave the order to destroy our airship. To allow all the nobles of Archades to waltz right in your own home is suicide."

Larsa waved his hand. "I will have none of that, Basch. For far too long has my home been empty. And I do believe you need some fun."

Ashe stifled laughter, which rather came out as a snort.

"My home is entirely guarded. There will be nothing to worry about." He stood up. "Well, that settles the matter. If you will excuse me." And with that, Larsa walked away and disappeared around the corridor. Basch watched as he left, puzzled over what had possibly given him the sudden impulse to create such a plan. It was very unlike the Larsa he knew.

* * *

"I'm very nervous about this, Ashe. I have never been to an event like this. And nobles will be everywhere."

"You mustn't worry about anything, Penelo. And the dress you have on really is lovely."

They were seated inside Penelo's room. She was wearing the dress that Larsa had bought for her when they went downtown those days ago. The last week seemed like a blur. Everyone had pitched in to help with the preparations. The mansion looked absolutely wonderful—he had allowed some of the flowers from the garden to be picked, and they had been adorned everywhere. Larsa ordered for the chandeliers to be polished and the floors waxed. Food was brought in from all stretches of the continents—even from Migelo. Penelo couldn't wait to see what everyone else looked like in their evening wear. She had only ever known them in battle equipment.

"Where is Fran?" Ashe looked around. "Shouldn't she be finished by now?"

"FRAAAN!" Penelo called. "Are you done yet!?"

A few moments later Fran stepped out from behind the door. She walked very hesitantly towards them.

Penelo put both hands to her cheeks. "Oh, _Fran_!" The Viera had shed her usual battle armor and replaced it with a gently sloping jade dress. In addition her hair had been let down.

"Is this what female Humes wear to parties?" She asked cautiously, still not sure.

"That's perfect, Fran." Ashe answered brightly. "It looks wonderful. And where is your sister?"

"Mjrn is gone. She left somewhere with Vaan a short while ago." Fran wrinkled her nose.

"…Oh, I see." The two dared not say anything more on the subject.

Penelo allowed Ashe to style her hair as she thought would be best. She was, after all, more accustomed to the world of nobility. Penelo had never done anything fancy with it in her life.

The girls continued to talk for awhile. They caught up in stories for the last few years. Eventually there came a knock on the door that startled her. "Pardon me for the intrusion ladies, but are you ready to join the rest of us soon? Everything will begin shortly."

"Yes, come in." Ashe called back.

Larsa opened the door. Penelo nearly turned liquid. He was smartly dressed in mostly black—including his vest, from which a gold watch chain could be seen hanging from the side. His hair had been neatly combed down and even trimmed a little. And Larsa had cleanly shaved. Lastly, his cravat was yellow, a color that matched her own dress, Penelo realized. When he saw her looking at this, he smiled in an almost roguish way. She quickly looked down. All of this…was he doing all this for her?

He turned his attention to everyone. "Well? Are we all ready, then?"

Ashe stood up. "Yes, we are. Coming, ladies?" Penelo nodded, in a daze. She was sure Fran had noticed her reactions, but she didn't say anything of the matter.

* * *

It was all Larsa could do not to stumble when he entered that room. Penelo looked absolutely beautiful. He thought that with no restraint. She was right to have picked such a pretty dress, too. It only gave more brightness to her features. Larsa was sure he had managed to say something after he went inside the room, but of what he could not be sure.

Eventually they made their way to the dining hall. Dozens of guests had already gathered there, chatting away. A path was parted for him automatically. He cleared his throat and began to make the usual welcome speech once he reached the end of the room. After that was finished Larsa invited everyone to sit and wait for the food to be brought out. Little name cards had been placed next to each seat—not surprisingly, Penelo's was by his.

He had planned everything down to the tiniest detail. He wanted it to be of her liking. And that was why the first dish served was native to Rabanastre. Larsa eyed Penelo carefully. She smiled with delight when the plate arrived. This made him relieved.

His eyes darted across the room. He had also purposely seated Balthier next to Fran, Vaan next to Mjrn, and Basch next to Ashe. All six were engaged in light conversation. This made him happy. If his friends were having an enjoyable evening, then he would too.

"Well?" He asked Penelo. "What do you think?"

"This is wonderful, Larsa. Thank you."

"I'm glad you think so. And I sincerely hope the nobles have not caused you much irritation since they arrived." He winked.

She laughed. "No, they haven't."

"Good." After about an hour of eating, he invited everyone to break apart and move towards the royal ballroom in about an hour's time. In the meantime, Penelo managed to somehow slip away from him again. Larsa shook his head. He would entrap her again soon.

He turned and noticed he was being approached by Ashe. "I have an announcement for you to make at the end of the third dance." She whispered to him.

* * *

Ashe had enjoyed her dinner very much. But she was nervous about what was going to happen. And it didn't help that Basch, who looked almost sinfully handsome in his evening attire, had been chosen to sit next to her.

"I believe now is as good of a time as any," Basch whispered to her when the dishes were being served, "to mention that I will agree to the plan of yours."

She cocked her head. "Oh? Are you certain about this, Basch?"

"I do not believe we would have to keep the charade up for very long. Look." He indicated towards Larsa. He was conversing pleasantly with Penelo, who looked absolutely happy.

Of course. It had been in front of her eyes the entire time. Larsa had his heart set on Penelo.

"Basch, I think you're right about that."

"Tonight." He whispered. "It would be best to announce the engagement tonight. Earlier I saw some members from the Senate here."

Ashe froze. Here? Now? "You are absolutely sure you want to be involved in this?"

Basch chuckled. "Anything to foil whatever the Senate is scheming. They really are all fools." He sighed.

"I agree."

They laughed together. Ashe stole another glance at him. For once he wasn't wearing his judge armor. He had a normal evening shirt on with black buttons down the front. His hair and beard had been trimmed. Now more than ever Basch probably looked like his brother. But that fact didn't bother her.

Then she noticed Larsa was saying something at the other end of the table about congregating towards the ballroom in an hour. She got up from her seat and made her way to him.

* * *

Mjrn was leaning against a window frame, gazing out. Somewhere in the distance was the Wood. Her home. And now she was probably forever banned from ever entering it again. How did this happen? How did she end up here?

She had slipped away after dinner was over. Mjrn was not used to Hume customs and so she was not sure how to act in such a strange environment. The conversation with Vaan was pleasant enough, but Mjrn still couldn't help but feel ashamed. Her sister in the Wood right now would be terribly, terribly angry.

"…Mjrn?" She turned. Vaan was approaching her. "What's the matter?" He looked concerned.

And then there was Vaan. She didn't know what the strange feeling was. Something she had never felt before. But she was beginning to care for him.

"I do not know how to behave like a Hume in this society does." She explained. "And I miss the Wood."

"Oh. Well, I think you're doing just fine here in our world. Your sister managed to figure us out, right? I bet you're smart like her, Mjrn. We're not that different."

She smiled. "The Viera would never have parties like this."

"I didn't think so." Vaan shook his head sadly. "Say, have you ever danced before? We're probably gonna have to make our way to the ballroom soon."

Mjrn blushed. "No, I do not know how."

"Well then, can I have the first dance with you? That way, you don't need to worry about someone laughing at you." He offered his hand.

She took it. "Thank you, Vaan. I do not want any embarrassment from my lack of Hume knowledge tonight."

He grinned. "Great! And you don't need to worry about that. You're in good hands." Vaan winked. "Just try to avoid eye contact with your sister, okay? She probably doesn't need to see you with me. She's still steamed from what happened in the plains."

Mjrn nodded. They left the area and made their way to the ballroom.


	16. The House Solidor Ball part 2

New chapter up. For some reason my links to another story in my website were screwed up, but they have been fixed, for those of you who go there. I probably will be fiddling with it more this weekend. Well, I'm off to go to work soon. In the meantime, enjoy this update. Please review:

* * *

Penelo stood nervously against a wall with Ashe. Many people introduced themselves to her, eager to have a glimpse of the Dalmascan Queen. Larsa was currently making his rounds, greeting his guests. Vaan and Mjrn were off somewhere. Basch was engaged in a conversation with some of the mansion's guards. And Fran and Balthier were also talking to each other.

She didn't know what to do. It was so unlike home. All the nobles were gathered in the room, and that did not help matters.

To keep her mind from these thoughts Penelo decided to make light conversation with Ashe. "Did you enjoy the different courses, Ashe? Especially the Dalmascan one?"

She smiled. "Yes, I did." Ashe paused in thought. "…Penelo, are you feeling okay?"

Penelo blushed and looked down at her feet. "Well…I don't feel like I belong here. And I don't know if I can dance like the nobles do. I have tons of routines, but none that they would probably like to see. They're too…stiff. I'm not like that when I'm dancing."

"I'm sure you will have nothing to worry about, Penelo. And I do not believe you were ever one to care what they think." Ashe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well…I guess all that has changed recently." She mumbled.

"Indeed?"

Before they could talk more on the subject, quiet music started playing in the background. Couples gradually began to make their way towards the dance floor. She watched as Vaan appeared from nowhere and led Mjrn over. Penelo quickly glanced at Fran, who was eying them wrathfully. Balthier, seeing this, whispered something to her and Fran appeared to calm down slightly.

A tap came to her shoulder. Penelo turned around. "May I have the first dance, miss?"

To her surprise, it was not Larsa. The young man was clearly a noble. She looked around. Larsa was talking with a group of people, but looked over at her. He tried to make his way towards her, but obviously the others in his conversation would not let him. Then, one of the girls, similarly to what happened at the café, dragged him over to where the rest of the dancing couples were.

Penelo shook her head. She turned back to the young man. "I accept." They made their way to the dancing floor.

Larsa again looked at her. She could tell her new dancing partner did not make him pleased in the least.

* * *

Ashe watched as Penelo left her to join the others already on the floor. She had to have been as stupid as a Werewolf in the Giza Plains to have not noticed Larsa's reactions to this.

As for her, dancing and other such trifle matters did not interest her at all. She was quite content on remaining a wallflower. Oh, they tried to request her, of course. Being Queen of Dalmasca made it natural. But one by one she turned them down.

"May I have the honor of…?"

"My ankle feels sore tonight."

Another approached. "It would be a privilege if-"

"-I am sorry." She turned away. What would it _take _to make them leave? The only man she had ever danced with was Rasler. And that was after their wedding.

"Ashe."

Her heart skipped for a second. She whirled around. "Ras-!"

Basch was staring back at her. Upon hearing that his eyes looked hurt. He broke her gaze to look down. "The announcement is coming soon. It will be after the second waltz." He murmured.

"…Announcement…?" Oh. She had given the information to Larsa. The engagement charade was about to begin.

"It is not too late. If you are feeling any apprehension, I can speak with Larsa."

She swelled up an inch. "No, I will follow through with this plan. It is, I believe, the only way for Larsa to properly win Penelo over without the Senate's interference of plans involving me." The Penelo part had slipped out, but he would not deny what they both knew was the truth.

"Very well." He turned to leave.

She grabbed his hand. "Wait."

Basch looked back at her, hesitating.

"We need to keep up appearance of two who are engaged, do we not?" She tilted her head towards the others dancing.

Ashe swore he almost saw him smile from this. "Perhaps, perhaps. You would be able to tolerate such a thing?"

"Such nonsense you speak of." She shook her head and laughed. "It is, after all, just a dance."

"…I see. Well then." In one movement Basch flipped her hand around artfully and bowed. "Shall we? Queen Ashelia?"

"Yes." She answered simply. They moved over to the dance floor. Several eyebrows were raised as they went away. Ashe ignored this.

The next song soon began. Before she knew what was happening Basch pulled her hand along and gracefully performed the steps. She was amazed. 'Where did he learn how to waltz so well?' Ashe asked to herself, perplexed.

Her steps were light and dexterous, and for once in her life she allowed someone to lead her. Basch, who appeared constantly aware of the surrounding dancers, skillfully maneuvered her out of the way whenever another couple approached. They remained perfectly symmetrical and harmonious with everyone else.

It was exquisite. And elegant. And natural and pleasing.

He looked down. "If I didn't know any better," Basch said between steps, "I'd say the Queen of Dalmasca was enjoying herself."

She turned crimson. "…How absurd…" But she knew she was not fooling either of them.

"You perform the dance well." He commented close to her.

"To you, also." Ashe replied. Basch smiled then, and she nearly turned into a puddle from his quiet handsomeness because of this action. They danced on.

* * *

Balthier and Fran decided they would stop after the third dance. They went to the floor to please Larsa of course, as such things were never really their style. Then there was the matter of Fran's height. No, they did not make good dancing partners.

But they still enjoyed themselves. It had been a long time since they were able to relax and have fun in such a manner without constantly watching their backs.

He looked at her. "Having fun, then? Or too busy glaring at your sister?" Vaan and Mjrn were still together on the opposite side of the room. "Or shall I say Vaan?"

She shook her head. "The Humes dance much better than I."

Balthier scoffed. "You are concerned about _that_? So unlike you, Fran."

She smiled. They danced on.

After a few more moments Fran said, "…There is something I ought to tell you."

"Hmm?" He glanced over at Ashe and Basch and raised an eyebrow.

"Balthier…I am going to have a child."

His steps immediately halted and nearly slipped his grip on her for a near-miss collision with the wall.

"Fran! You-!"

She recovered. "You are going to be a father, Balthier."

He gripped her shoulders. "You are certain??" He asked, utterly astonished. But oh, how much it would explain!

"Yes. Perhaps now it is time to leave our sky pirate life behind."

"I am shocked completely. You have defeated me, ma'am. I must sit down somewhere."

They walked away from the floor, just as Larsa was standing up and quieting the crowd.

* * *

Eventually everyone settled down. He stole a glance at Ashe. She nodded her head.

Larsa cleared his throat. "I hope everyone is enjoying their evening." He began. "Before we continue, a brief announcement. It has come to my attention tonight that Queen Ashelia-" several people turned their heads to her "-has decided it is time for a King to take his place beside her. She is engaged, and to none other than our highest and most honored Archadian judge in the land, Judge Magister Gabranth." Various gasps could be heard. Ashe smiled dazzlingly. She played the part well. Basch stood beside her and nodded to him.

"She decided to keep this fact a secret for some time now. However, tonight we shall celebrate!" Various claps commenced. "Ashelia, Gabranth…my sincere congratulations." He winked. And then they became hidden from his view as all the other high-ranking officials came to offer personal congratulations. Soon, the music began playing again.

"And now, to tend to my unfinished business." He murmured after stepping down from the stairs where he made the announcement. Couples gradually made their way to the floor again.

Penelo was sitting down on a chair, obviously stunned by what had just happened. No one, he supposed, had bothered to tell her the whole thing was a charade until he could find a suitable Empress to stop the Senate from planning for the matter. Well, perhaps it was better she did not know.

But before he could reach her, again a group of ladies crossed his path. They bristled in front of him. "_Splendid_ party, Lord Larsa!" One squeaked while unfurling her fan. "And such a sudden announcement! The town will be all afire from this bit of news, surely!"

"I beg your pardon-"

"And that announcement! So romantic of them to keep it all hush-hush! Are you going to settle down someday soon, like her?" They giggled at this.

"I really must-"

"A dance is starting now! Oh, will you dance with me, Lord Larsa?"

"No! Me!" Another elbowed the first.

"_Excuse _me." Penelo was standing up now and close to the group. "He was approaching _me_, couldn't you dolts see that? The Emperor does not, I am sure, appreciate you crossing his path and interrupting his thoughts so often with your idiotic dribble."

Larsa opened his mouth and stared at her in awed silence. She had just said what he never had the courage to say. Courtesy dictated it.

The rest of the ladies squawked and glared at her. Various proverbial daggers were thrown. They were all waiting on him to say something.

He snapped out of his daze. "Er—er—I am sorry, but she is quite correct. If you will excuse us." He quickly took Penelo by the hand and led her away from the stunned group. When they were a safe distance away, the two burst out in laughter.

"That was very naughty of you, Penelo." He scolded gently.

She continued to laugh. "I have always wanted to do that, Larsa. All those nobles think they can just ignore me like what you just saw."

"I daresay they will never think so ever again."

"Yes." The two chuckled.

Eventually their mirth died down. The next song began to play. Larsa smiled at her.

"The next dance is approaching, it seems. Are you not yet tired from all the events of this evening?"

"No, I'm fine. Ready for another!" She pumped her fist in the air.

He took her hand and raised it. "Then _will _you share a dance with me, Penelo?"

She smiled. "Yes—let's please do."

Larsa put the hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately. "It will be my great honor, ma'am." He watched her blush.

He led her towards the dance floor, careful to avoid any incoming couples. She was in her element, Larsa knew. Dancing had always been her passion. And her brightness and happiness shone against all the others. She was simply radiant.

"You will forgive me." Larsa whispered to her. "I avoided my dancing lessons when I was a lad. And I am willing to bet you can teach me a thing or two."

Before Penelo could say her reply, he stepped backward and the dance began. She followed his lead quite well, and it seemed to him as though they made it appear this was not their first dance together at all. He twirled her artfully, something he never did with anyone before. She smiled with full enjoyment. They continued to move with the rhythm.

Finally, it was over. Penelo leaned towards him and whispered, "Thank you, Larsa. That was a memory I shall always cherish." She kissed him on the cheek softly. Now it was his turn to blush.


	17. The Party Crashers

Woah, haven't updated in awhile. We're getting to that busy time of the year now. Well anyway, I hope you all remember enough of the story to continue with this next chapter:

* * *

Mjrn couldn't help but giggle as Vaan led her away from the crowd. She had never felt such…exhilaration before. And never this way in the Wood.

On the way from the main room she passed her sister, who was sitting in a bench next to Balthier, talking quietly and her head bent low. They looked at it each other. Mjrn's hand was in Vaan's, and Fran looked as if she had a secret she was hiding.

They said nothing and went on their ways.

* * *

Basch waited around for Ashe. He wanted to ask her about what to do now. Their plan had taken off. But tomorrow she would be leaving back for Rabanastre. And he didn't want that to happen just yet. Something about the events of that evening bore its way into the back of his mind. And he would regret it much more later if he didn't say something now.

'Forgive me…Lord Rasler.'

He needed to stall. He needed to think of an excuse so she would stay longer. Any excuse.

Dammit all, this was not his usual tactical battle plan. He had been bred for a warrior's mind, not of one who cannot even speak to a mere girl!

Basch chuckled suddenly. If truth be told, he would rather fight a hundred men than take Ashe on. She was the only person Basch was afraid of.

Finally, he decided to look around. Larsa's home was very large, after all. He shouldn't have expected to see her. And the crowds were still everywhere. Basch pushed past a group of noblewomen and walked down the hallway.

Ashe was leaning against the railing to the front stairs. She looked lost in thought. He stepped forward and the floor creaked. Startled, Ashe jumped a little and looked up at him.

"Oh…h-hello Basch. Do you need to talk with me about something?"

"Yes." He joined her at the railing and looked down below. "…You looked contemplative just now. What were you thinking about?"

She avoided looking at him. Finally she said, "…Rasler, if you want to know. I was wondering what he would think of our little engagement charade for Larsa."

"I see."

"I am…going to leave by tomorrow, you know."

His interest peaked a little. "There is…no persuading you otherwise, I don't believe?"

She shook her head. "No. I really _must _go back. My people need me. It is time to bring this adventure of ours to an end."

"Penelo will be upset." Basch reminded her quietly. "She's so glad that we've all been brought together again."

"I am sad to hear Penelo will be the person to miss me." Ashe replied with a slight hurt tone.

"And Larsa." Basch added quickly. "He wanted all of us to gather here and enjoy ourselves. And Vaan, and Fran. And Balthier. And…and I will regret…your absence…also."

Ashe said nothing. But he was content with that. What _did _he expect her to say?

Finally, she smiled. "I did enjoy the fun we had tonight, Basch. Thank you. It _was _splendid."

"I am glad you think so."

"Well, I…I must be going, so…" She turned to leave, not looking at him.

He watched her start down the hallway. "Ashe!" Basch said suddenly. He strode up to her.

She turned around hopefully. "Yes?"

"…I…"

"…Yes?"

It was not his nature to hesitate. "I…will come visit the Rabanastre castle again soon. To…help with the Dalmascan training and recruitment." He tried not to frown at his own words.

"I see. In that case, until then. Farewell, Basch."

Ashe began walking down the stairs. This time he could not watch her leave.

* * *

Larsa had watched the whole performance behind a corner with his interests peaked. Had his top judge just stumbled through a farewell with the Queen of Dalmasca? The very same woman he shared a waltz with and was supposedly engaged to for his sake?

"Interesting…how interesting." Larsa murmured.

Once Ashe had left out the front door, he emerged from behind the corner and approached Basch. "There is much work to be done. You have spoken with the guards around the perimeter, correct? Have there been any incidents?"

Basch glanced at him. "None, my Lord. It seems as though you were right."

"And so I was." He laughed. "You see? And if I were feeling brave tonight, Basch, I would daresay that you actually enjoyed yourself. Dancing with the Queen, perhaps?"

Basch spun around. "Her? Ashe? What put _that _idea into your head?"

Larsa looked to the front door. "Nothing, nothing. Well then, come with me so that we may start saying goodbye to our guests. The host's role is never ending, it seems." Basch nodded, and the two men walked down the hallway towards the ballroom.

* * *

Vaan rushed out of the mansion. He had left Mjrn near the second floor window so he could make his way towards the garden. He needed to find a suitable flower to offer for her—Larsa, he supposed, would surely not miss just _one_.

As he was making his way past the steps leading into the mansion, Vaan noticed Penelo and Ashe talking to each other.

He walked up to them. "Hey, ladies! What're you all doing out here?" He waved.

They stopped talking and turned to him. "Shh! Be quiet!" Penelo whispered to him. "Don't let the guards hear! If they spot us we'll have to be escorted back inside!"

Vaan frowned, puzzled. "Why is that such a bad thing? Aren't they just doing that for your safety?"

Ashe sighed, exasperated at him. "This is the only place we may have a moment to talk by ourselves. I am explaining to Penelo the plan Basch and I currently have in place."

"You mean the one where you two are pretending to be engaged so that the Senate will stop bothering Larsa to marry you, so he will be able to marry Pen-"

Ashe dove towards him and put a hand to his mouth. "YES. That plan." His eyes widened, and he nodded slowly.

Penelo's mouth tightened. "HEY! I don't like being in the dark, you know! What were you about to say, Vaan??"

Vaan pushed Ashe's hand away. "She's gonna find out eventually, Ashe."

"What!?"

"Then that is for _Larsa _to say." Ashe reminded him while grinding her teeth.

"You mean…" Suddenly, Penelo's face turned into full realization. "Goodness! The Senate is trying to bring you and Larsa together? But he really wants to be with me?"

Ashe folded her arms. "A match for us would mean a strong alliance, which is what the Senate is seeking. But I won't have it. I won't have another marriage like that."

"Besides," Vaan winked, "I saw how you were dancing with him, Penelo. You two are gonna be great."

Penelo's hands flew to her mouth and she blushed. "_Vaan_!"

"And what about _you_?" Ashe demanded. "Mjrn? Hm?" She shook her finger at him.

Vaan's shoe dug into the ground. "Well…I…"

As they were arguing over the finer points of the evening tall figures approached them. Vaan turned to see what other guests had approached.

He didn't recognize them, but his instincts told Vaan that they were trouble. Six were dressed in the typical Archadian soldier armor. One looked like a member of the Senate.

"Yes…?" Ashe asked as they stopped in front of their party. "Can we help you with something?"

The Senate member reached inside his pocket and procured a scroll. Reading from it, he said "Queen Ashelia. You are hereby arrested by the authority of the Archadian government for crimes against its citizens, crimes against its airship laws, and crimes against the general Archadian welfare."

Ashe's eyes widen with surprise. "I beg your—_what_?" She sputtered. "You would _dare _speak such nonsense to the _Queen _of _Dalmasca_? I have committed no crimes!"

The Senator continued. "You assaulted our own soldiers while they were traveling by airship. Worse, the men have since all been killed or badly hurt." He shifted his glance to Penelo and Vaan. "Ah, natives to Dalmasca, I believe? Your mannerisms give you away. Yes, you must be the accomplices I heard about. Arrest them also, gentlemen."

"H…Hey!" Penelo managed to say, shocked.

"Wait!" Vaan shouted. "That's not fair!" Where was Larsa?? Where were the guards?

"You will be tried in three days time." The Senator continued. "Take them away."

"I never did _anything_! Stop!" Vaan tried to force them away from him, but the surrounding soldiers persisted with keeping his arms behind his back.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Penelo pleaded. "Please, whatever you think we did, we had nothing to do with."

"Or let Larsa come out here!" Vaan added hopefully. "He'll straighten things out!"

Ashe struggled against the guards' arms. "_Assaulted_ your soldiers?? Those sky pirate mercenaries!? They tried to MURDER me! Where is the justice in this?"

Her words fell on deaf ears. They were ushered quickly out of the mansion before the guards could resume their posts from escorting the guests while inside.

* * *

Something was wrong. Mjrn waited eagerly for Vaan to return, but some time passed while she sat there. Eventually Mjrn ventured out into the hallway. She tried to remember her way back to the beginning door. The house was unlike anything that she had seen before. Why would Humes take up so many resources for a place to live? Why would anyone _ever _need this much space?

Finally, she peered out a nearby window and recognized it to be the front steps. No one was there.

While she was doing this, a man passed by her. Mjrn immediately recognized him to be one of the kind seven who had saved her from the mines. "Basch?" She asked timidly. "That is your name, is it not?"

The man turned to look at her, apparently having not noticed her before. "Ah, Mjrn. Yes, that is my name…although," he lowered his voice, "I would please ask you keep that knowledge to yourself. Around here I'm known as Gabranth." He paused. "Is something the matter?"

"I cannot find Vaan." She explained simply. "Have you seen him?"

"Indeed? No, I have not. Shall we look?"

Mjrn nodded her head, thankful. As they walked down the hallway she could sense something from this man—a sense of sadness, fresh, and he was trying to keep his mind from it. Perhaps that was why he agreed to help her look.

They searched together for about fifteen minutes. Eventually, the two saw the owner of the mansion walking down the hallways and saying goodbye to guests, with his guards. Basch paused to speak with him.

"My Lord, may I have a word?" He indicated towards Mjrn.

"Yes. It's all right." He spoke to the armored men. "This is Gabranth, after all." The two nodded, and went away to some distance.

"Larsa," Basch said once they were gone. "Mjrn and I have been searching for some time now for Vaan. Have you seen him?"

"Ah, no, I have not. Although, now that you mention this…" Larsa paused.

Mjrn leaned closer. "…Yes?"

"Well actually, I have not seen Penelo around in the places I have been so far. Where do you suppose…?" His face suddenly became alarmed.

Basch picked up on his meaning. "Have the guards search the perimeter. We'll go with them."

The group rushed outside. They tried to make the search look as casual as possible while guests continued to leave. But now Larsa was not staying behind and saying his goodbyes to them. In fact, he was beginning to run ahead of the group.

"My Lord!" Basch shouted. "Wait!"

Suddenly he stopped, and appeared to have bent over to reach for something. They caught up.

"Look." He whispered hoarsely. In his hand was a single flower. "This was what Penelo was carrying when I last saw her, because I gave it to her. She wouldn't drop this."

Basch's eyes widened. "They're gone!"

Larsa rushed over to the nearby soldiers and immediately sent the word out for gather any information. "Someone _must _have seen something." He begged. "Did _none _of you witness anything!?"

"We'll begin the investigation, m'Lord."

"Larsa," Basch said, in an almost menacingly quiet way, "We must find whoever did this. I am positive their main goal was the Queen."


	18. The Senate Showdown

Managed to finish this chapter by today. One month of this semester left. About. Anyway, please R&R:

* * *

The three had been hastily forced inside a cramped inner cell-room of an airship. A door slammed behind them. It was dimly light inside the place.

Ashe took out a piece of paper she had been hiding. "Fire." She whispered. That was about all she would be able to manage without items or equipment. The rest would have to be conserved. The paper lit up, and she held it around in the room.

"…It's an old storage room." She said at last. "This place doesn't have any electrical cell grids or anything of that sort."

"Perfect." Vaan sighed and sat back with his hands over his head. "Ashe, what's all this about? Why did they arrest you? And us?"

She frowned. "They're upset about what happened after their failed ambush. The Senate was the one behind it after all. Larsa won't like this."

Penelo's face stirred. "Do you think they've noticed we're gone yet?"

"Of course they have." Vaan replied. "They're coming after us right now, I bet."

"It may not be so easy." Ashe said quietly. "The Senate is powerful. Larsa's say in the matter is only equal to theirs. He does not exceed them."

"Ashe…do they really have a case against us? Can they really do this?" Penelo asked. "Vaan and I, especially. Just because we are Dalmascans?"

"The whole thing is just a ploy, obviously. The Senate is using the mercenary attack to their advantage to hold me here in Archadia. As to why…I cannot say."

"Are they plotting something against Dalmasca?" Vaan sat up suddenly. "You don't suppose they're gonna attack Dalmasca while you're gone!?"

Ashe looked at him. "Now THAT is something Larsa would never allow. They would have to crush his power as well in order for such an event to take place."

"Hm." Vaan sat back against the wall.

Ashe looked at her piece of paper as it started to flicker out. She kicked it aside. If her sense of air flight direction was anything decent, then they were headed towards the Nalbina Dungeons. She looked towards the closed door…

But there would be no escaping for now. They had taken all their items, and the airship had tight security. The only thing to do now was rely on their friends, and trust them to piece together what had happened.

'Basch…' They were still in their evening wear. Everything about what she had on now reminded her of the wonderful dance she shared with a handsome Judge Magister. And the smile he had given to her only…

She couldn't help but feel disappointed when he did not stop her from leaving. It was selfish, she knew, but it was a sort of test, to see if he would say what she had wanted to hear. That he would miss her. That he didn't want her to go.

But he had said none of these things. And it was foolish for her to hope. It was foolish of her to behave in such a manner.

* * *

The news had spread like wildfire across Archades. The Queen of Dalmasca—and two unnamed accomplices—had been charged with the murder of Archadian citizens during an airship raid. Judge Magister Gabranth's recent engagement towards her did not give immunity and was overshadowed by this more interesting bit of news. The town was all abuzz.

"…Damn!" Basch shouted suddenly while pacing back and forth on the carpet of Larsa's study. "Is there no course of action we can take?"

Larsa looked at him sadly. "If there was I most certainly would have been gone by now, Basch. We can do nothing at present. I have already sent a letter and a secretary on my behalf."

Next to the large paneled window sat Mjrn, looking contemplative. It was raining gently outside, and she watched the water cascade across the glass.

"And it's this damned weather—we can't leave in an airship like this." Balthier added. He was seated across the room, near a bookcase. Fran was by his side.

Basch slammed his fist angrily down on Larsa's desk. "You were warned of this! The party should not have ever happened!"

Larsa jerked back, surprised. "Basch," He began testily, "I cannot live as a hermit crab all my life. It is the risk I must take now and then. Ashe would agree…Penelo would agree." His face fell.

"There's no use crying about it, Basch." Balthier reminded him. "We can only decide what must be done now. You agree?"

He began pacing again. Finally, he said, "Could we not at least visit them and watch the trial proceedings? Travel there by cab, perhaps?"

Larsa's brow furrowed in thought. "I believe that should be possible, yes. Would that be wise?"

"I don't care if it is. They had no right to arrest them. We must go and try to clear their names."

Balthier stood up. "I will accompany you, then. It's always better to have a man among many who can escape those tough, unfortunate situations." He winked.

Fran rose as well. Larsa glanced at her. "Will you be coming then too, Fran?"

"No, she won't." Balthier quickly interjected. "She'll stay here with Mjrn so they can look after each other."

Fran gave him an unsure look. "I wish to go, Balthier."

He bent over slightly and whispered something fast into her ear. Fran's eyebrows deepened. Then, without another word she stormed out of the room and down the hall. "Fran!" Mjrn ran after her sister quickly.

After a moment the other two men turned their eyes back to Balthier. "What was all that about?" Larsa asked.

Balthier shook his head. "I can't let her come with us." He murmured to no one in particular. "Same old Fran, but this time she must think about the consequences, more than anything else before…she will not take this sitting down, I'm afraid…" Balthier suddenly seemed to be aware that the others were still in the room. "Don't mind us, gentlemen. It seems as though Fran wanted a bit of a quarrel about the matter. I will speak with her later. Now…when are we leaving, then?"

"Immediately." Basch quickly answered. "My Lord?"

"Very well." Larsa stood up from his chair. "We probably will not be able to accomplish much, but it's worth a try…"

* * *

The three Dalmascans were led into a room where they waited while the preparations for the trial began. Everything would start momentarily.

"I've got a bad feeling." Vaan murmured. "We won't receive much justice here."

Ashe eyed the nearby guards. There would be no chance of escape in this place. "The attack made us look like the guilty party. It is their word against mine, and of course..."

"Ashe..." Penelo spoke up after thinking. "Was this their intention from the start?"

She frowned. "The Archadian Senate has always wanted to remove me from my position of power and find a more loyal puppet. But my people would not tolerate such a thing. And, fortunately, neither would Larsa."

And where were the others!? Surely by now they should have figured out where they had been taken to. Did they even care? Did...he even care?

A moment later, the nearest guard approached. "It is time, Queen Ashe." He grabbed her arm tightly and began to lead her away from the others.

She immediately wretched herself away. "I will do this with _some _dignity." Holding her head up high, Ashe marched away from the room and down the hallway.

* * *

She was seated in a small chair towards hundreds of Archadian noblemen. In the very center was a group of Archadian judges. Speckled throughout the crowd were the Senate members. Her jaw tightened.

Eventually the noise died down and the questioning began. Ashe was not afraid of them and what could happen, but gradually her words began to slip and stumble in her answers.

"We have eye witness accounts that you physically assaulted the Archadian soldiers in question."

"I--obviously I could not have ever dreamt of overtaking such an outnumbering. Nothing was started on my part."

"What are you insinuating? That our men were the ones?"

"_They _attacked _me_!"

"There are husbands, fathers among them. Do you _really _believe they would start an assault without good reason?"

"That's not how it was!" Ashe shouted impatiently.

"Guilty, guilty!" The crowd cheered.

And so it went on.

* * *

Penelo glanced at the door she had last seen Ashe walk through. Would they be next?

One guard faced the room and the other faced away. They were engaged in conversation. Penelo sighed. She hated this place. It was all so uncertain. She would give _anything _to turn back the clock until she was with Larsa again. It really _had _been a lovely ball. He had done everything to please her.

Penelo sat against the far wall and closed her eyes, envisioning that perfect evening. And now it was all over. He was gone. With this disastrous ending to the tale.

"Ha, Penelo!"

Penelo looked up, bewildered. Did someone just say her name?

"Down here!" The voice said again. It sounded...strangely like...

She glanced down. A small vent against the wall seemed to be the source.

"...Bal...thier...?" She stared into it.

"Shh!" He waved a hand. "Don't look here! You might draw unwanted attention."

"Penelo!?" Another voice cried from within. "Penelo, is that you??"

"Shove off!" Balthier whispered harshly. Various thumps and muffles could be heard.

Finally, Penelo saw Larsa's eyes peering back at her excitedly through the vent's slits. "It's me, Larsa! We're here to rescue you! Mmph-!"

Balthier moved a hand over the young Emperor's mouth and sighed. "...I managed to research the inner layout of the Archadian courthouse. We found these vents and decided to take them as a route. Initially I wanted to navigate them by myself since this is my area of specialty, but..." His voice trailed off.

"Never mind that!" Larsa said impatiently. "Where are the others, Penelo? We'll have you out soon!"

"Vaan is in this room with me." She whispered back. "And Ashe is...they took her away. I think to the courtroom for the trial."

"We don't have time." Balthier observed. "Now Penelo, listen very carefully. I'm going to leave a hand-bomb here. I'll pass through a little bit of the string to your side of the vent. In exactly ten minutes' time, I want you to cast Fire on it for a distraction. I can also leave an ether, if you have the need. Once we leave, we'll rendezvous with Basch and, after explaining the plan to him, eventually fight our way here."

She nodded. "Vaan and I should be able to manage a short commotion. Belias could even be summoned."

"Excellent. We take our leave." Some shuffling could be heard. Balthier had crawled away.

Larsa lingered, however. "Stay safe, Penelo. Don't do anything too dangerous." And then he was gone.

* * *

The courtroom was all abuzz over what was happening. The Archadian noblemen had made their closing statements. A verdict would be rendered momentarily.

She sat back in the chair, exhausted by the last round of questioning. At least that much was over. 'What will the decision be?' Ashe wondered. She eyed the panel of judges. Their helmets were still on, as always. Faceless people symbolizing judgment and order.

And then, they heard a faraway explosion.

From the back of the room, someone slipped in from the door and spoke to the guards. They nodded and filed out quickly. An attack?

The noblemen and women looked around in their seats, bewildered. "Stay where you are." A judge said. "The verdict has been decided."

Two men burst through the door to the side. It was Larsa and Basch.

"I believe that is out of the question." Larsa said quickly. "I am here to overrule that decision."

"And I." Basch stepped forward. "As Judge Magister. You have no right to hold the Queen of Dalmasca. I offer myself as a witness to the events you speak of. Everything she says is true."


	19. The Revealed Feelings

Hey everyone, yeah I know it's been awhile...got caught up with exams and homework. Since we're all probably preparing for finals right now, why not stop for a moment and enjoy this new chapter?

I tried my hardest not to make things too sappy--FFXII isn't a game like that at all. I refer to this as my "kawaii chapter", hahaha. R&R:

* * *

The room was dead silent.

There would be no fighting their way out of this one, Basch realized. They couldn't just grab the Queen and run.

The center judge took off his helmet and peered down at him from where they sat. "Gabranth? The very same man who is engaged to her? How can you possibly remain objective for this case? Why should we give you the authority?"

"It is not about that. I am saying this as a man of Archadia. Queen Ashelia has been framed for this crime. I am a witness to the events."

He glanced over to where Ashe was sitting. She seemed frozen. Had they hurt her!?

'...Ashe is still wearing her evening gown,' Basch realized with surprise. From Larsa's party. She looked out of her element.

She also looked beautiful.

And mature. A far cry from the pouty nineteen-year-old when they first met. Basch smiled.

A murmur swept through the large room. Larsa stepped forward. "Stop this nonsense. We are clearly conducting a mistrial. Queen Ashelia was abducted along with two of her companions with no proof whatsoever. From my own home, no less." He glared angrily across the room.

The judges whispered amongst themselves, but no one dared to speak loudly against the Emperor.

"...Furthermore," Basch continued, "We have reason to believe the whole thing was staged. A conspiracy to place Ashelia where she is today."

"Outrageous!" One of the judges leaped up. Similar angry protests could be heard.

Larsa waved a piece of paper. "Here is a letter I received from the Senate. You'll find all the proof you need in here. Since Ashe did not wish to marry me, they had to do away with her once and for all. That was before, of course, she became engaged to Gabranth. But word had not yet reached the ears of whoever took her here. And to save face, you conducted this trial regardless." He paused. "...At any rate, there is certainly not enough evidence to target her for such a crime. Release the Queen."

Basch held his breath. Would it work?

A guard took the piece of paper and gave it to the group of judges. They examined it carefully. "The Senate's seal." He heard one mutter.

The quiet debate within the group continued. Finally, the judge on the far left stood up. "Queen Ashelia will be allowed to return home based on...this recent evidence that has come to light."

The Senators sitting within the crowd stood up angrily. "She _assaulted _our soldiers! Will there be no justice!?"

Basch strode towards them with a look of thunder. "_Justice_? Justice will be my investigation I am now conducting regarding this matter and Senate corruption. Have you anything else to say?"

The Senators filed out of the room angrily. He would be foolish to not expect retaliation from that remark later on, of course, but he did not care about that right now.

He glanced back at Ashe. She was standing now, motionless. The crowd began to make their way slowly out the room. 'Thank you.' She mouthed.

Suddenly, he became aware people were eyeing the two. Larsa ribbed him. "You're supposed to be engaged to her, Basch. At least act like it. You just saved her from certain doom, remember?"

Bewildered, Basch looked quickly back at Ashe. She was already in his arms. A feeling of warmth crept over him.

"That was a tremendous show, Basch. I do not think we'll have any trouble from the Senate for quite some time."

"They did not harm you, I hope?" He looked at her carefully.

"No." She shook her head. "I'd never let them do something like that...well, th-thank you." Ashe moved away.

He felt suddenly in a brave mood. Basch ushered her out of the courtroom and behind a corner away from everyone. "There is something I meant to tell you earlier." He said quickly. "In Larsa's home."

Ashe looked at him. "Oh?"

"Yes." He reached forward and picked up her hand. "You forgot this."

He slipped a ring on her finger.

"People won't believe we're engaged without these, correct?" He held up his own hand, where an identical one lay.

It all came down to this chance moment he decided to take. _Had _he completely misread the signals?

She said nothing for a few eternal moments. Finally, "...Basch, I don't understand. Are we still playing pretend, or are you really...?"

"In love? Yes."

"And you are asking me...?"

"For your hand in marriage. If you will give me that honor. I found when you were gone I was unable to think of anything else but your safety and the memories in the ballroom you left behind. At first I resisted such a feeling, for your sake, but now I cannot. Cast me aside now, if you wish. I will remain content knowing I attempted it."

He braced himself for the inevitable blow to the head.

"...Basch..." She appeared moved. "I am grateful, truly, to have met such a man in my life. But I cannot marry any person right now. I still find myself thinking about Rasler...my old marriage..."

"Leave those feelings behind." He whispered. "That is in the past. And it is what he would have wanted."

"I-I would have to stay in Dalmasca…" She hesitated.

At that moment, Vaan came running behind the corner. "HEY, we've been looking for you two! We're leaving now! C'mon if you don't want to be left behind!!"

Ashe looked back at him. Basch cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It seems this will have to wait. But...will you stay in Rabanastre while I think this over?"

He nodded. Suddenly, Ashe stole a kiss on his cheek once Vaan rounded the corner ahead of them. "I am grateful, really I am." She said to him. "But please give me a little more time to think. I don't wish to half-commit. I want to be absolutely certain."

He nodded slowly. The rest was up to her. They reached the courthouse exit and walked inside the airship.

* * *

Everything was performed smoothly. Ten minutes after Balthier and Larsa left, Penelo cast a Fire spell to set the Bomb off after she ran to the other side of the room. Vaan watched as she passed by.

"Penelo? What's going on?"

"Get DOWN!" She cried.

She managed to pull him down to the ground just in time; the explosion boomed through the air. Dozens of guards came running.

Vaan coughed. "Penelo, what did you do!?"

"Created a distraction. They should be able to move past the guards now."

"What's going on? Who should?"

"Larsa and Basch. They need to find Ashe."

"But now they're gonna kill us!"

Penelo grabbed him and ran to the other end of the room. They were being continually drained of MP while in the room, so summoning or defending themselves with Magick was not an option. Meanwhile, the guards encircled them carefully.

"You." The captain ordered one of them. "Go to the girl...search her for any more of those things."

The soldier nodded and began to approach them, spear raised. "Don't make more trouble for yourselves." He said to them harshly.

Penelo backed away slowly. Her feet felt heavy. Like she wanted to sink into the ground. Vaan stumbled backward and fell.

The soldier's spear drooped. The rest started to lose their balance as well. Penelo managed to lift her head up just enough to see Zeromus floating silently above them.

"Excellent work as always, Zeromus." Balthier stepped between the guards, who were currently being pressed down by an unknown weight. "Are you two alright?"

"...I think so." Vaan brushed himself off.

"How are the others?" Penelo asked anxiously.

Balthier motioned them away from the room. "We'll talk later. For now, let's make our exit."

* * *

Eventually everyone was back safe inside the airship. Vaan and Balthier were piloting.

"That was quite an adventure." Balthier whistled. "Have we had enough fun, then?"

"_Quite _enough, thank you." Larsa said as he rested his head against the chair.

They had met briefly inside the first compartment while Balthier and Vaan were readying the airship and Ashe and Basch were still discussing things back inside the courthouse. He had used no restraint in the approach towards her. Larsa, after giving her a hug, asked about all that had happened between the party and now. She gave a brief narration about being kidnapped and held inside the cramped storage room as they traveled to the courthouse. Larsa's eyes narrowed.

"They didn't fight fair." He had said. "If they were at all honorable, they should have—I would have kicked them off my property personally. I am glad you were not hurt."

Now they were headed home. Soon Penelo would have to say goodbye and leave back for Rabanastre.

They landed outside of Larsa's home shortly after—the journey was not far. Or perhaps it only seemed that way to Penelo right now. When they entered the front door, Penelo stormed up the stairs to begin packing her things.

* * *

She found herself wandering around the perimeter of the mansion. She just wanted to be away from everything right now. Soon it would all be back to normal. Herself, working with Migelo and Vaan, Ashe and Larsa, rulers of their lands, Basch, the judge, and Fran and Balthier doing whatever it was they always did. The brief, happy reunion was ending.

Penelo wiped back tears. It wasn't _fair_! She lost her family because of the war…now she was losing her friends?

She saw some open hedges of the gardens and walked inside, away from the unfair world.

* * *

"Penelo, I thought you'd want to have a meal after all this business, so dinner is earl-"

Larsa peered in her room. She was not visible anywhere.

Puzzled, he walked cautiously around. "Oh, Penelo." He put two fingers to the bridge of his nose. His home was very large he knew, and it would take more than a prompt search within the place for her to be found.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "But if not _inside_…perhaps…"

That was it. Larsa walked briskly out of the room. Thinking fast, he plucked out one of the flowers he had given to her from the vase.

* * *

He strolled casually into his gardens. If there was anywhere on his property, _this _would be the place…

Sure enough, Larsa soon spotted Penelo sitting on a cement bench in the corner between two hedges. Her face was morose. He gulped. Was it better to turn around now and leave Penelo in her own thoughts? Did she wish to be alone?

Too late, she looked up straight at him. He slid down on the bench next to her and held up the flower tentatively. She took it and smiled, then inhaled the scent softly.

"Hello, Larsa."

"What's the matter, Penelo?" He was never one to skirt the issue.

She twirled the stem around between her fingers. "We're all gonna go home again. I'll be separated from my friends."

Oh.

"You'll go back to being the Emperor of this country." She continued. "And I'll fly back to the vendor streets of Rabanastre…"

…Oh.

"It's…something I've been thinking about for awhile now. Even before we were taken to trial."

Larsa put his arm around her. She looked up, caught off guard. "It doesn't have to be that way, Penelo." He answered quietly. "You could live here…with me."

The meaning of these words did not seem lost on her. "Larsa, I had a wonderful time during the ball. I could tell how much you wanted to make me happy. But please…this dream you speak of has to end. I'm a common city girl."

He was taken aback. "That means nothing to me. I…I don't want to be lonely my whole life. Forced to marry whatever eligible match the Senate has arranged for me. I love only you, Penelo."

Her eyes shone in the dark. "…Larsa…"

He brought Penelo's face close to his, and kissed her under the stars. He was in love.


	20. The Fates That Bind Us

Finally I've updated the last chapter. Sorry for such a huge delay, guys. I got caught up the holidays. On a positive note I'm playing Revenant Wings right now...it's pretty decent if you're a fan of the series. Thanks so much for reading this, and here's the final chapter:

* * *

Balthier and Fran were sitting inside their airship, scanning over papers. "This place seems as good as any." He pointed to one advertisement.

They were deciding on a destination to become married. Fran waved his suggestion away. "Perhaps we ought to consider the holy land in Mount Bur-Omisance. The Wood is nearby and the architecture is very impressive."

"Ah, yes, I see your point. Hm?" He peered through the airship's window. "Fran, look there."

Basch was boarding another small airship nearby quietly. He extended his hand, and Ashe took it, lifted her dress slightly, and stepped inside.

Balthier whistled. "Dear, dear. A secret rendezvous, I wonder? What do you think, Fran?" He glanced over at her.

She smiled slightly and looked back down towards the papers. "That we must not spy on them, I believe." She elbowed him.

He winced. "…Right." They continued to pour over the possible suggestions.

* * *

The two were indeed flying off somewhere. Ashe, specifically, wanted to go home. Basch was escorting her. There was no secret why they arranged her arrival home this way.

They were quiet for most of the journey. Eventually Basch, who was piloting, spoke up. "Have you given any more thought regarding what we spoke of earlier?"

But Ashe was rummaging through a bag and didn't answer. He sighed.

They reached Rabanastre a little while later. Basch landed carefully in one of the royal airship docks. They stepped outside and were at once greeted by a fleet of royal attendants, guards, and other officials. Basch stood back and watched awkwardly. She was the person who felt home here, not him.

"Judge Magister Gabranth!?" One of the maids cried. "My Lady, is this the man you're going to marry??"

"We've heard so many rumors!" Another chimed in. Everyone started talking at once.

Ashe turned and looked at him. Well? Her face seemed to say. What shall we tell them?

Basch cleared his throat. "The Queen has had a long journey. She needs rest. Allow me to escort her from here." He extended his arm helpfully.

She winked at an angle where no one else could notice but him. Ashe gave a staged yawn. "Yes, it has been quite an adventure. Thank you, Gabranth. That's an excellent idea." She hooked her arm around his. "Please prepare a large dinner." She said as an afterthought to a nearby steward. "A celebration is in order, I believe."

He bowed. "It shall be done at once."

Ashe nodded to the rest of them gracefully and walked up the nearby stairs. "This way." She whispered once they were out of the others' sight.

Basch raised an eyebrow. "To where?"

She shook her head. "It will become obvious soon enough. There will be castle guards along the way, but say hello and act naturally and they'll pay us no mind."

After some moments of walking, Basch realized they were headed towards the outer walls of the castle. He glanced out a window as they passed by. All of Rabanastre could be seen from here.

Soon she walked around a corner and outside on a balcony. The breeze fell coolly against their faces. She gazed down below. "A magnificent city. Beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded. "You are lucky to live here, your Majesty."

"Yes. I live for my people." She peered around to the different streets.

"They are grateful for this, I am sure."

"This was the same balcony I stood on my wedding day. Here, with my husband."

The two said nothing for a few moments. Doubt was beginning to settle in his mind. Was he a fool to hope?

Finally Ashe spoke suddenly. "I have decided."

Basch jumped slightly. "Yes, your Majesty?" He saw her cringe a little. "Yes…Ashe?" He spoke softer.

She looked at him with one arm on the balcony's rail. "I…I accept. My memories of him have been banished. I'm sorry it took me so long to struggle with them-"

He grabbed her hands and proceeded to kiss one. "Thank you, Ashe. My feelings for you cannot be denied. You have released me from the torment of the unknown."

"You have a strong-willed heart, Basch. I believe everyone will approve." She smiled.

"They already do." He winked.

And then they reached for each other and gave a tender hug. Basch bent down to place a small kiss on her forehead. She blushed slightly.

Ashe never blushed.

Suddenly she chuckled. It started out quietly, but her mirth grew louder and louder. This was the first time since he died that she has been truly happy, Basch realized. In the spur of the moment he reached for Ashe's legs and spun her around twice, laughing with her. She reached for his face and brought it closer to her lips.

* * *

Vaan shifted uncomfortably. He was seated next to Mjrn inside one of the holy temples atop the mountain. They were the only witnesses to the ceremony that was taking place. Mjrn, because she was Fran's sister, and he because Balthier wanted his budding sky pirate to be there. The others were away, also. Ashe and Basch were going about official business in Rabanastre (or so he thought), and Larsa and Penelo were tiding up the Solidor home in the Emperor's absence. But the happy couple wanted the occasion to be as quiet and private as possible. One never knew when more of their enemies would hear word of the event and become party-crashers.

Fran looked as pretty as ever. Mjrn had helped her pick out a tall dress from one of the Archadian shops. Her hair was neatly combed down. Vaan hardly recognized Fran without the head armor. And Balthier was full of wide grins that he did not attempt to hide. He wore nicer pants and a cravat, borrowed from Larsa's collection.

A tiny Nu Mou was officiating the ceremony. He squeaked out his usual words, they said their vows, and sealed the agreement with a kiss. Soon after they ran out of the temple and were off in the Strahl in no time.

He shook his head happily. "Those two will never change." He was caught off guard when Mjrn took his hand and squeezed it. Vaan looked at her.

"Did my sister not look beautiful?" She asked. He nodded meekly.

"You did a great job finding a dress for her, Mjrn. She's so tall!" Vaan put a hand behind his head.

She giggled. "Well…" Her face fell. "I suppose now that this is over, I must return to the Wood. Will you take me there?"

Vaan frowned. "I don't want to do that, Mjrn. I want you to stay in the outside world, with us." With me, he added silently.

She looked back towards the direction of her home. "But, Sister…"

"Leave it to me!" Vaan puffed out his chest. "I'll convince your sisters this is what you really want…it IS what you want, isn't it Mjrn?"

She nodded with a puzzled look. "You would do that…for me? But why?"

"Because I like it when you're around. Isn't that reason enough?"

She turned her head to the side. "Humes are so strange." She answered quietly.

"Yep, that's us!" Vaan jabbed a thumb towards his chest. "C'mon Mjrn, let's get outta here and let the newlyweds enjoy their company." The two walked towards Vaan's airship, where they took off towards Rabanastre. Everything will be okay, Vaan thought to himself while slyly glancing at her.

* * *

Penelo and Larsa were walking through his gardens, hand in hand. It was a bright sunny day, perfect for an afternoon outside. They strolled past the flowerbeds, the hedge maze, and several benches and statues. She admired the careful architecture that seemed to require much effort.

"Have you heard?" Larsa broke the silence suddenly. "I received an interesting letter from Rabanastre. It seems as though there is to be a royal wedding in the coming year."

Penelo raised her eyebrow. "Oh? It's not…Ashe? But with who?"

"Indeed, it is Her Majesty of Dalmasca. And it appears as though Basch has grown fond of her."

She gasped. "No!"

He nodded. "You know I would never lie to you, Penelo my dear. I suppose their guise became true after all."

Penelo contemplated this bit of news in silence. It was too shocking of a thing to imagine. But the two, as she began to recall, _were_ exceptionally close the past few days.

"I wonder when I shall become married?" He thought out loud. Penelo looked at him sharply. "And to whom?"

"You still have many years before that, I would think." She answered simply.

"Ah. In two years perhaps, when I reach eighteen. Then it's settled." He kissed her hand. "I hope you shall be around then. You would make a fine Empress."

She blushed heavily. "Larsa…"

"_My _Empress." He kissed her cheek gently. "Come, let us return to my dining room. Supper awaits. And after that we shall correspond a letter back to Ashe and Basch."

Penelo nodded happily. Their future was bright and hopeful…

* * *

All sorts of people were pouring out the Dalmascan castle's doors. Their queen, elegant and lovely, had just been wed. Every citizen was invited to witness this, and many had to stand in the streets, craning their necks. The guards kept their excitement at bay, shuffling them over to the tavern, where a celebration for the common people and merchants would take place. Migelo brought in plate after plate of exotic foods from every corner of Ivalice.

Within the castle itself were three men engaged in conversation. Basch was inquiring about Balthier's own wedding, and Vaan laughed as he retold the stories about their adventures that eventually led the princess becoming a queen.

One of the men walked a short distance from them over to his own wife, who was, at the moment, cradling their beautiful baby daughter. He admired the scene tenderly.

Across the room the Emperor was walking briskly from guest to guest, saying his piece to the nobles he knew. At the other end of the hall he spotted Penelo—who was in a radiant dress, as the Maid of Honor—and his face lit up. So different from the dull of royalty, he must have thought. He walked over to her, where they would eventually make an escape to a balcony.

Meanwhile, all rose, as the Queen was now approaching. She gazed at her handsome husband from afar. He smiled back, in a bit of a roguish way. They would bring a strong alliance towards the two countries. But, more importantly for the two, they had fallen deeply in love. It was the kind of faithful love they did not choose to show frequently in public. They both knew it was there. But anyone could see the feeling was there simply watching the two interact. Basch strode over to Ashe and carefully helped her sit down by pulling the chair close. Normally Ashe would not tolerate such feminine treatment, but with this man it was different.

They had just come from a beautiful ceremony. Migelo placed an order of the special flowers only found in the Dalmascan sands. Petals had been sprinkled everywhere. And, best of all, their friends were all able to attend. Surely this was the highest peak of happiness.

"Forgive me," Ashe spoke suddenly, "but when I was determined to see Larsa about the matters at hand, I did not ever conceive that this would happen as a result."

Basch laughed. "We always seemed to be pushed together…even the others. It is the fates that bind us."

Ashe leaned forward to give her husband a gentle peck. "Then I will be sure to thank them. Do you dance, Basch?" She asked in a bored tone.

He looked behind him. The floor dance opened up. Basch stood up. "There is only one way to find out, I believe. May I have the honor?" He extended a hand. She took it and they walked together towards the others. The party lasted for hours. Outside the whole country celebrated. Peace had been strengthened through a love that would last for many, many years to come.


End file.
